Perfect Life
by Teletraan-1
Summary: AU. A highly unlikely member is among the ranks of SAMCRO and has become a key part of their family. Every mission pushes them further than required, alliances will be tested and relationships will change.
1. Wasting Time

Perfect life.

Summary:  
AU. A highly unlikely member is among the ranks of the sons of anarchy and has become a key part of their family. Every mission pushes them further than required, alliances will be tested and relationships will change.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I've recently become obsessed with sons of anarchy and about 50 different muses hit me but it seems this one always won over the rest! So here is my first crack at a SOA fic, hope it's alright. Oh yeah I need some advice on what season to start it from because although this is an AU fic I've got ideas for how to bring my OC into a lot of the episodes so I shall leave it up to you, just let me know what season you think will be best, I'm thinking definitely before season 5. **

**Any who I've talked enough now so I'll shut up so you can read.**

It's a weird thing riding a motorbike, after a while everything slows down and the things you drive past blur into history, all that matters is the now, the wind, the feeling of the 883cc engine rumbling beneath you as you are carried further down the road. Every sense is heightened, it's at times like these when I feel invincible, like nothing could ever stop me, I know that's a stupid thought, but hey, when you're riding amongst the Sons of Anarchy you can't help it.

As we ride down the streets of charming we turn heads, we see kids staring at us in awe, parents looking at us like we are criminals, and crow eaters drooling, looking for some bad boys to mess around with.

The Teller-Morrow gates opened as we all rolled in one after another, Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, myself, Juice etc. we all eased into our spaces, it still impresses me how we do this every time without communicating and without a single scratch. Then comes the routine of getting off, I release the clasp of my helmet and sit it on the drag style handle bars, next I take my snapback and flip it back round so the bill is at the front, and finally I dismount and follow the others.

We all stride into the club house, the mixed sounds of our boots and trainers hitting the floor, the permanent smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol, leather and car oil hit me, this was home, even my own house didn't have the secure feeling that this place had. Juice, Chibs and I take a seat at the bar whilst Bobby sets about getting us drinks. In the distance I hear Jax mumbling about going to see Tara, Clay just nods and goes to see his old lady.

As I take the pint of beer I see Chibs knocking back his whiskey, I really need to talk to him about his drinking again but I can't be bothered with the argument right now. Juice and I share a knowing look over the rim of our beer glasses, of course he was thinking the same thing.

Taking a sip, the fizz of the drink hits the back of my throat, I've always hated fizzy drinks, I never understood how people could enjoy that feeling of your mouth and throat bubbling, it's just not natural, and even though I bitch about it all the time I am constantly drinking the crap.

* * *

We drink and chat for a little bit before the shift change at the garage, I whistle over in Tig's direction, he's got a pretty little crow eater on his lap sticking her tongue down his throat "Hey Tig! Will you untangle yourself for five minutes, we got work to do" I can only see the back of his head but I know he is rolling his eyes, he just stands up, barely giving the girl enough time to catch herself from falling. He turns smirking  
"Always the responsible one" he chuckles "by the way, what's the place called where we work?" Every bloody time we do this and every single time we have the same debate. I have no idea why he makes me to say it so much, probably just his twisted idea of entertainment.  
"A garage" he laughs  
"Ha! Ga-ridge? You brits gotta work on your speech"  
"Piss off Tigger, besides my heritage is the origin of your language, British came first dip shit" he laughs again and leans against the bar  
"Well let's see, hey Chibs your British, how do you say it" Chibs looks up at us both grinning, douche is gonna say it wrong to piss me off  
"Ga-" I cut him off  
"The fuck does he know? He's Scottish, they say everything weird"  
"Hey!" Tig, Juice and I start laughing, Chibs tries his best to look offended but joins in on the laughter.  
"Well now that's sorted. Should we actually get some work done?" Tig nods and throws an arm around me and Juice and then the three of us exit the club house and walk to the workshop to get changed.

I know it's stupid but I love working at the garage, I get to work on a variety of cars and bikes, not to mention I'm the one people come to with custom paint requests, which is awesome since most people have just a vague idea of what they want so they just let me loose so I get to do my own thing. It's my version of a blank canvas I guess, I mean you give me paints and a real blank canvas, it would still be blank 5 hours later. The smooth feeling of a beautiful piece of engineering beneath me seems to inspire me I guess.

Unfortunately, I didn't have any painting to do today, nope today I had to finish a tune up on an old 1968 Chevy Camaro, I mean I adore Camaros but this piece of crap had been here at the garage more than on the road, the owner really needed to sell it, or better yet scrap the poor thing. Damn car needed everything for just "a basic tune up" as the owner put it. Oil change, three new tyres, new air filter, new serpentine belt and a new spark plug, the battery even had to be cleaned. I guess it wasn't really too much, but it seems like a waste since the car is gonna be right back here in a few weeks. Aw well, guess I shouldn't complain too much, more work means more money, plus it's a nice car even if it's dying on the inside.

* * *

Hours go by as I continue to tinker around under the hood, the three of us constantly argue over control of the music, luckily Juice and I have practically the same taste so Tig usually fights a losing battle. There's also the odd joke, tease, push and just general stupidity, we may be part of an MC but we follow the unwritten rule of work hard, play hard.

"Hey, you guys seen the coolant?" I rummage through the draws, the annoying sounds of tools bashing together as I move down the unit. I hear a pair of snickers and know the others are up to something, I roll my eyes and turn around to face the idiots, "really? Are we actually gonna do this?" Juice just gives his typical smile, boy was like a damn innocent puppy, and Tig just stands there smirking with his hands behind his back. Wow mature.

I mental curse the two of them as I walk out and round the corner where they can't see me anymore, they wanna act like kids well then that means I can teach them a lesson, I grab the hose off the wall, oh they are going to be so sorry.

Smirks suddenly fade when I come back, the hose trailing behind me "whoa hey hey, come on there's no need for that" Juice now has a nervous smile on his face, serves him right  
"Gimme the coolant and I'll consider letting you two stay dry" the mischievous smirk now planted firmly on _my_ face  
"I don't think it's worth the risk" Tig grins, how his face isn't hurting by now is beyond me. Ok, as I observe the two of them I know Juice will be the easiest to break. I close the distance between us as I raise the nozzle of the hose, my hand ready on the trigger  
"Whoa come on now, just take a breath" he continues to walk backwards out of the shop until his back hits a wall, my smirk widens  
"You got five seconds Juicy, where's the coolant?" He stutters whilst constantly looking between me and Tig, the older man just shakes his head at him, a silent message of _keep your mouth shut_  
"Two seconds" he's about to say something when I decide his time is up, I pull the trigger on the hose nozzle and shower my fellow hacker in freezing cold water. "Shit that's cold!" I hear Tig crying from laughter behind me, I can't hide my own laughter either.

Juice runs away and uses Tig as a shield, the guy barely notices as he is still laughing and clutching his stomach. Juice shouts from behind Tig "spray him too and I'll tell you where it is!" This snaps Tig out of his laughing fit, he squints his eyes, challenging me to even try  
"Kid, you dare-" I cut him off with a smirk and the wonderful sound of the nozzle handle click is all that is heard before the sergeant at arms is being showered just as good as Juice had been.

Juice jumps out the way and decides to watch the show, now it was his turn to double over laughing.

I finish spraying Tig and aim the hose at juice with a look which tells him to go get the coolant from its hiding place. He nods, still laughing, and heads off to get it.

Tig shakes his head like a dog would after getting wet, droplets of water flying everywhere. "Kid I swear, the second you finish that car you are dead" he smirks through his words  
"Sure thing. Tigger" I wink at him before walking away and putting the hose back where it belongs.

Chibs and Bobby walk out to get some fresh air but at the sight of Juice and Tig, and me putting the hose back, they start laughing.  
"Wha' the hell did you two do?" Chibs asks them whilst chuckling, I walk back smiling at my handy work. Tig looked hilarious with his curly hair plastered around his face.  
"They decided to hide something I want, it wasn't their best move" Bobby and Chibs laugh at that.

Juice finally makes his way over to me with the coolant at hand, "thanks, now was that so hard?" he chuckled  
"nah I guess not, but it was a funny idea at the time. Guess I should really stop listening to Tig" I laugh as I take the coolant from his hand and get back to work, the rest of the TM employees decide to do the same thing.

* * *

I literally push the hood of the car back into place when the owner strolls through the gates  
"Mr Dunham your just in time, I was about to fire her up" he walks towards me as I use an old rag to wipe the oil from my hands.  
"Please, call me Chris" I nod with a smile "well let's see what she's got then" I pop the car door and take a seat on the custom leather upholstery. I know it's going to work but when the customer stands there I always get nervous, I cross my fingers and turn the key.

There it is, the sound of that wonderful engine. Chris smiles and chuckles "well would you look at that, sounds like her old self again" he runs a hand across the hood whilst I climb out, I hand the happy man his keys  
"if you head to the office you and Gem can sort out the money" I say to the man with a small smile  
"Thanks Chase, you did a great job" Chris takes off to talk to Gemma.

I smile to myself, it's always nice when someone appreciates the hard work you put in. Tig rounds the corner a throws an arm over my shoulder "not bad kid" he tips my hat backwards in a brotherly manner "well for a girl anyway"  
"don't act so surprised" I shrug out of his grasp as Juice walks over, he smirks and I know Tig is doing the same. Next thing I know Juice picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, I squeal at the surprise attack, Tig stands behind Juice so he is in my line of sight  
"I believe I promised you something after our little water fight, something about when you finish the car" I laugh and pull my best innocent face  
"aww come on Tiggy, you and I both know you needed a shower" I feel Juice laugh before I can hear him due to his shoulder shaking, Tig just smirks and directs Juice on where to go. I can't stop laughing at these two.  
"Come on Juice let me down"  
"Yeah, not gonna happen" he laughs again. Juice carries me back to the club house.

Just a normal day as the only female member of the Sons of Anarchy.


	2. Who We Are

Perfect Life chapter 2

Chapter title: **Who we are**

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the follows and favourites, it really means a lot. I've decided to start this fic from season 2 because that was when I really started to get into the show so I thought why not. So here is chapter 2.**

6:47 flashed red on the clock next to her bed. She woke up this time every morning, her body clock was programmed to, a somewhat permanent memory of her childhood.

Chase swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her hands searched for her wayfarer glasses on the bedside table, after finding them she places them on her face and watches the world come back into focus.

She spots the remote for her speakers and turns them on, Avenged Sevenfold flows through the house on a volume that most would consider too loud for the morning. The music gave her enough of a kick to get up and move for the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror taking in her half asleep look, she laughs at her bed hair and moves for the shower.

After showering, brushing her teeth, doing her makeup etc. she walked over to her wardrobe and began to pick her outfit for the day, finally coming to the decision of; burgundy, ripped-knee jeans, an old black band shirt, black army boots, a navy and grey snapback, a grey hoody and last but not least her cut.

As she shrugged on her leather she made her way to the kitchen to make some tea, she had never really been a big fan of coffee. She grabbed two cups and put a tea bag in each, along with two sugars and milk in her own one. As soon as she flicked the kettle on, there was a knock on the door.  
"It's open!" she shouted at the guest over the music.

"Jesus Christ will you turn that crap off" Chibs replied as he shut the door. This was routine for them every morning, Chibs only lives two doors down from her so he decided to come over in the mornings to have breakfast with her or if they were pushed for time then just a quick cup of tea. It was nice, this habit of theirs, it made an interesting start to the day, they always had something to talk about. It's funny how Chibs had taken on the fatherly role in her life.

Chase turned down the music and returned to making the drinks, she presented Chibs with his black tea and grasped her own, deciding to join him at the kitchen table. "Morning to you too." She said with a chuckle at the older man's complaint. "So, we still have that meet with Cameron later?"  
"Aye, Clay needs us at the club house ready to go by ten, so really we should be there by quarter past nine." she nodded and continued sipping her drink.

They decided to skip out on breakfast today, Chibs walked back to get his bike whilst Chase straddled her own Harley iron883, she turned her hat around so the helmet would fit on over it. Since it was a sunny day she searched the side pocket for her aviators, fitted with prescription lenses of course, and swapped them with her normal glasses. She met Chibs at the top of the street and the two of them took off towards Teller-Morrow.

PERFECTLIFE…

"Morning boys" Chase greets the rest of the sons as she and Chibs enter the club house, they were all sitting on the sofas so they decided to join them. "Hey guys, we got some good news for once, Bobby's getting out today" Juice replied with a grin on his face.  
"Bout time if you ask me" Chase replies as they take a seat amongst the others.  
"Oh and guess who's else is back for a bit" Chase looks over to the smirking Jax with a questioning look before what he says clicks and the visitor comes out of the bathroom. "Hap!" she jumps up to hug the man who is one of her closest friends, she loved it when he came down to help them, he was the one who taught her to fight and how to defend herself when she first met SAMCRO, they had a very close relationship, which was a rarity for a guy like Happy,  
"hey hey" he hugs her back. Chibs gets up to greet the Nomad and welcome him back before they all sit back down again. They had half an hour to kill so they decided to chill out and just sat around talking and joking around.

It was rolling up to quarter to ten so the group decided it was best to leave now. They each pulled out on their bikes one after another and headed off to meet with the Irish.

Cameron greeted the group as the got off their bikes, he lead them all around to the back of his lot where Sack started to set up the targets, in front of them was a blanket which had brand new Intratec TEC-9's scattered upon it .

Jax gives a low whistle as he picked up one of the guns to examine, he tested the weight and the iron sights before handing one to each of them. As they stroll up to the targets Sack sprints out of the way to avoid being hit by the ruthless fire he knows the sons will dish out.

Jax calls out to the group "Alright guys, light 'em up" and on his queue the six of them line up and begin to fire at the targets. Everyone stood sideways on, one hand on the gun, the recoil flowing up and into their bodies, everyone except Juice and Jax who had two hands on the gun just to be safe, it did improve their aim though so they weren't too fussed.

The way they all stood there, firing the guns like they were born to do it, sunglasses on and neutral expressions, this was an example of why they were considered badass yet feared by the public.

After finishing their rounds Tig called Half Sack over "Sack new targets, Put 'em up", Sack did as instructed whilst the others walked over to Cameron  
"what do you think gentlemen?" he looked over at Chase "and lady?" she smirks and rolls her eyes, Clay looks at his club for their opinions, they all just nod and shrug their shoulders in a 'not to bad' kind of fashion.  
"Alright, let's talk" Jax and Clay walk straight inside to talk to the Irish.

The others however, stay outside for just a little longer, Tig picks his gun back up and starts firing at the crates near Half Sack "Okay! Hey, hey, hey!" Juice and Chase start laughing at the poor prospect as Chibs decides to join in on the fun, firing at him too "Hey! Tell him to stop! Stop!" the finally take pity on the kid and stop "Yeah, way to go Chibs. Real funny. Blow off my one last nut. Great sponsor." They are all still laughing when they finally get inside to make the deal.

They all enter the garage, on wooden tables and crates were what Chase would guess is the merchandise they would be handling. Cameron opens one of the boxes up whilst talking business with Clay, he passes the president one of the guns "how do these break down to ship?"  
"They don't. Come assembled" Cameron replies, matter of fact-ly. Tig decides to but in  
"That's not our business" Cameron goes on to explain the situation.

Jax stops him "you want the sons to run 'em" Cameron just nods whilst his son speaks up  
"Northern Cali. Oregon. Washington" Chase, Tig, Juice and Chibs just look at each other, they all know where this is going. Clay and Cameron talk the situation over some more before the two Irishmen leave to give the club some time to talk things over.

"That's bullshit. They've still got access to the Russian surplus. They'll just try to stonewall us so we'll play along… The mick pricks." Chibs speaks up, he has never really been too fond of working with the Irish in the first place. Juice also adds a point  
"He's right about the feds. Doesn't matter what dummy corp we use, or how far off the grid we are. If A.T.F puts a tail on any one of us, we're gonna lead'em right back here." Chase nods at his point  
"I agree with these two, we could really deal without the drama right now."

Clay pushes the points aside for the time being and looks over to Jax "what do you think V.P?" he stands there thinking for a moment before instructing Tig to go get the Irish. The vice president haggles with Eddie and Cameron and eventually they construct a deal which, the sons aren't completely happy with, but like Jax said, it's a temporary fix that keeps them in guns, so they all let the vote go through.

PERFECT LIFE….

At the sound of bikes pulling up, the few sons in the club house walk out to see Opie, who had finally gotten back. Everyone hugged the widower, then re-entered the club house to have a sit down at the table.

Clay makes a speech about Donna and how sorry they all are about her death, Ope just thanks the president and lets him continue. "Now we gotta deal with the underbelly of this. Those bullets that killed her, they were meant for you. We gotta settle that."  
"Had to be the Niners. Unser said it was a gansta S.U.V., black guy driving." Opie explains but Tig joins the conversation.  
"No one saw who was driving, Ope. No one. But we're pretty sure the guy was not black."  
"He was brown." All eyes landed back on Clay.  
"Mayans? How do you know?" Ope looked at the president confused about all the new information he was getting. Chibs speaks up  
"Jax and Piney talked with Laroy, so we know it wasn't the Niners."  
"that's right." Piney backs up the statements "As far as Laroy's concerned, the, uh, Niners and the S.O.A are good."  
"And you believed him?" Opie looks over to his best friend.  
"Yeah, I did. I know the truth when I hear it."  
"It's gotta be Alvarez" Tig stated. Clay began to list of the facts he has about the car that was related to Donna's death.

Opie's expression never changes throughout the entire conversation "I'm the one who kills him." It wasn't a question, Ope needed revenge, and he needed to make the guy who took his wife away, pay by his own hand. Clay just nods his head  
"Agreed. You, Tig, Chibs and Chase"  
"And me" Jax adds, he wanted to be there for his brother, to help him do what he needed to do.  
"Yeah I want Jax" Clay looks between the two of them before deciding.  
"Alright" he hits the gavel, signalling the end of the meeting. The members all walk out, but they turn their heads at the sound of the chapel doors closing, Jax was staying behind to talk to Clay. Dismissing it, they all grab a beer, if they were being honest they all needed one, especially Ope, this was some heavy shit they're dealing with.

PERFECT LIFE…

Opie and Jax sit there in a silver pick up, wearing all black, watching the possible culprit. The other three roll up beside them in a blacked out van. "How do we want to do this?" Tig questioned. Chibs decides to light a cigarette, the smoke flowing in front of Tig and Chase's faces.  
"Too many eyes here" Jax states as Opie taps his friend on the arm  
"He's on the move" they all watch the Mayan pull out on his bike before taking off after him.

The three in the van follow after Ope and Jax, waiting for instructions. Well they got them when Jax climbed out the back window of the pickup, he grabbed a pipe from the truck bed and motioned the van forwards "here we go" Chase says a bit wearily from in between the two men, Tig speeds up to stick close to their brothers.

Opie who they all assume is now driving, pulls up on the left of the biker, giving Jax the perfect opportunity to take the guys back tire out. The Mayan slides to a painful halt, before getting back up and grabbing his gun, they had to give the guy some props for jumping back up so quickly. As the 'murderer' tried to flee, he started firing at the sons present. "Around the back!" Jax shouts at them whilst running after the Mayan, Opie following close behind.

Tig speeds around the corner, they spot the Mayan hitching a ride on the back of a lorry "Slam that bastard!" Chibs shouts at Tig, he slams the breaks in front of the Mayan's getaway ride. The Mexican falls off and tries to make another break for it but Opie and Jax are right there to take him down. The other three clamber out of the van, Chase lifts her gun at the lorry driver  
"Go! Get out! Drive" he decides it's probably best to leave and drives off in a hurry, leaving them to their criminal activities.

"Yo man" the Mayan tries to talk to them but they just pass him to Tig who presses a gun to the back of his head and forces him forward into the back of the van. Chase stays with him in the back, she ties him up and puts ductape over his mouth, the idiot continues to struggle against his restraints, she can even hear him trying to shout something offensive to her through the tape, she just laughs and takes a seat opposite him  
"sorry mate what was that? Afraid I can't hear you" Tig and Chibs laugh from the front of the vehicle.

They stop by some abandoned factory on the outskirts of the town, no witnesses nearby. Chase and Tig grab their hostage and throw him down onto the floor. Opie kneels in front of the guy and rips the tape off of his mouth, he leans in a little closer "Tell me you did it." His voice normal and neutral, as if he was having a normal conversation, the Mayan just looks up at him confused  
"what?" Opie presses a pistol to the man's forehead and leans in even closer  
"Tell me you killed my wife" he spits out the words behind gritted teeth.  
"I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about man." The end of his sentence was muffled by the pistol being shoved into his mouth.  
"Tell me you pulled up behind her, and unloaded an entire clip into the back of her head" his patience was wearing thin.  
"No! I didn't kill your wife man" Perez tried his best to explain with the gun still in his mouth "You got the wrong guy homes."  
"Ope!" Jax drags his best friend off of the guy and pulls him away to talk to him. Tig looks at Chibs and Chase  
"Go with 'em. Go on" they just nod and follow the others while Tig stays behind.

They walk up to the two, guns still in their hands, seems Jax was trying to talk some sense into Ope about his method of killing the Mayan. In all honesty, Chase agreed with Opie, if she was in his shoes she would need to hear it from the killer, no doubts, so she would know that she had rid the world of a fucking cold hearted murderer who broke up a family. The two of them come to an agreement and they all began to walk back to the Mayan and Tig, they break into a sprint when they hear a gun shot. "Shit, Tig!" Chase shouts as they run towards their brother.

Tig looks up at the four of them running towards him, he gestured to the groaning Perez on the floor, who seemed to have a bullet wound in his right cheek "Guy broke loose, reached for my gun. I had to blow him up man, I'm sorry, Ope." They all stand over the Mayan, Jax looks to his best friend  
"no doubt, bro. This guy killed Donna." Opie looks between his best friend and the Mexican rolling around on the ground in pain, he lifts his pistol and unloads a round into the guy's forehead in one swift movement. He hands his gun over to Jax who passes it onto Chase and they all watch as Opie steps forward and unsheathes his knife, he rips Perez's shirt open and begins carving his chest. The rest of them look away, they really didn't need to witness that.  
"Jesus Christ" Jax sighs as Opie steps away from the body, an Anarchy 'A' imprinted on the man's chest, blood slowly flowing from the fresh wound.  
"So Alvarez knows who and why." Opie says flatly.

Jax just shakes his head and looks to the other three  
"get rid of those guns. You guys take the van. Head back. I'll dump the body" but Chibs doesn't walk off  
"You're dropping him on Mayan turf. You can't do it on your own Jackie boy." He looks over at the Scot.  
"You guys need to be there when the feds drop off bobby… I got this" this time the three of them nod and make their way back to the van.

PERFECT LIFE…

Finally it was Bobby's homecoming party, everyone was drinking, dancing, and just generally enjoying themselves. Chase, Juice, Chibs, Happy and Half sack were sitting on one of the sofas together, making jokes and all that. But they all looked over at the gates when a shiny new Mercedes pulled up, they got up out of their seats and walked over behind Tig and Clay "Garage is closed" the president informed them, a man dressed in a fancy suit with a neat and clean haircut and a voice that oozed charisma walked up to them with a small smile, his friend however didn't look as welcoming, short clipped hair, a white shirt that was a little too tight just to show off his muscles, his face was set in a permanent scowl.

"We're not hear for, uh, car repairs." He presents Clay with a fancy looking box "I understand you're a Camacho fan." Clay looks down at the box being presented to him and smirks at the bribe  
"who are you?" Clay questions them, the friend hands Clay a business card  
"Just dropping by to give you a little friendly advice." He looks at the man  
"and what advice would that be?" The well-dressed man spoke again  
"We feel that is would be best for all those concerned if you stop dealing arms to the One-Niners and the Mayans." the sons start laughing at the guy, who the hell does he think he is? Clay decides to play dumb  
"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about. We're just mechanics and Harley lovers." Clay says with a smirk, Tig points to one of the guys at the back of the group of new comers  
"That's one of Darby's guys back there." The fancy man speaks up again  
"Mr. Darby is one of our supporters" he states to the club, Clay just looks at him and walks past towards the car  
"hmmm… Expensive car. Hell of a suit, all of your teeth" Happy glares at the permanently pissed off looking second whilst Clay continues talking "Must be top of the Aryan food chain, huh?" the guy doesn't back down  
"What you do for a living is between you and your maker. I'm not here to adjust your moral compass. This is just a reality check. You're criminal, and you're done selling guns to colour." Tig cocks his gun, the second goes to step forward but the leader put his arm in the way "Are you going to shoot me, Mr Trager?... with all these witnesses?" Tig glares at the man, trying his best to swallow his rage, Clay sighs  
"Look, uh, I don't know what Darby told ya and, uh, I don't know what your angle is, but… Let me be real clear. Nobody threatens SAMCRO. And nobody tells us what we can and can't do. Black, brown or white. So why don't you just climb back into your little German clown car, and drive back to Nazi town?" the guy laughs "'cause the next time you piss all over my shoes, it will kill you." Tig gives the guy a sinister smile "And I don't give a shit how many witnesses there are."

The leader brushes off the threat and continues to talk casually to Clay "My shop opens in a few weeks. Until then—"the guy bends town to place the box of cigars at Clay's feet "Enjoy." They walk back to their car, Gemma decides to walk over to Clay but is stuck in front of the Aryan's second,  
"Sorry ma'am" he steps out of her way and lets her continue towards the president.

Clay passes the business card to Juice and turns towards him and Chase "I wanna know everything." They both nod  
"You got it." Juice passes the card to Chase to let her have a look at who they are dealing with, they then walk away and get back to the party.

Chibs, Juice and Sack are standing around the bikes talking to some crow eaters, whilst Happy and Chase have a chat and catch up. Finally the car pulls in, everyone lifts their drinks, and shouts arise from the crowds as Bobby steps from the A.T.F. car. The patched members of the sons jump on the guy, happy to have him home, Juice puts his cut on him and pats him on the back, before jumping out of the way to avoid the mob of loving brothers jumping the secretary.

**A/N: wow ok this turned out to be some long chapter, I blame the plot from the show, I had to rewatch Albification countless times to get the plot and speech right since I forgotten it all now I'm on season 6 but I guess it all worked out in the end. **

**I'm going on holiday in a couple of days so I won't be able to write much so apologies if the next chapter is delayed. Hope everyone is enjoying their Easter break! Happy Easter everyone, hope you all had a great time!**

**Also it would mean a lot if you could review, they're what inspire me to write so yeah if you could find the time to do so it would mean a lot **


	3. Fight to Forget

Perfect Life Chapter 3

Chapter title: **Fight to forget**

**A/N: ****Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, and thanks for all the follows, favourites and views, 400 views on the first two chapters, not bad at all guys. I'm really enjoying writing this story since I'm just in love with the show right now, btw I know that I'm following the episodes of season 2 really closely but the reason for this is that I want you all to see the type of character that Chase is, and the easiest way to do so is to put her in situations that we have seen so you get a feel for how she interacts with the others and what role she plays within the group. Don't worry though, they aren't all going to be like that, it's just gonna be the first few and then every so often, because I do have some ideas I want to try out that don't relate to the episodes. Anyway, enough rambling from me, I'm back from New York so here is an update! Enjoy!**

It was the morning after the party, Tig's phone started to wake everyone up but what really did it was when he threw the girl, who was laying on top of him in a 69 position, onto the floor "I love you… I do" he drawls to her before leaving to hand the phone off to Clay. Everyone was groaning as they tried to wake up, the place was a mess, food and crow eaters were everywhere.

Chase joined in on the groaning as she tried to wake up, someone else near her did the same. As she went to open her eyes something below her shifted, she looked down, slightly shocked, she was practically laying on top of her best friend- "Juice?" he looked up, Chase's hair was slightly messy and her glasses were wonky from sleeping, he mirrored her confused expression, "Chase?" he looked around and then down at himself, they were still in the main room, fully clothed, lying on one of the couches, he breathed a small sigh of relief "what the hell happened?" Chase gave up trying to keep herself upright and let her head drop back onto Juice's chest  
"another one of SAMCRO's legendary parties" her reply was muffled by his shirt but he chuckled anyway.

More groans fill the room, but one with a Scottish twinge catches Juice's attention, he can't help but laugh at the image in front of him, he taps Chase since he knows she won't want to miss seeing this. Chibs Telford was laying propped against a wall with Half Sack in his lap drooling on his shoulder, that was it the two of them started laughing like idiots, earning them explicit shouts from the other half asleep and hungover guests. Chibs woke up finally and once he realised the strange and compromising situation he was in, he pushed the prospect over, definitely waking him up,  
"The fuck you think your doin'?" between the accent and the hangover, Chibs was barely understandable. Half Sack sat himself up and rubbed his face  
"sorry" he knew it was best not to argue right now, he was too tired to anyway so he decided to just take the blame for their strange sleeping arrangement. The two of them looked over to where the laughter was coming from, Chibs raised an eyebrow at the pair  
"Well well well, what happened there?" he smirks at them, provoking Chase to flip him off and get up and off of Juice.  
"Should be asking you the same thing" she winked at him before moving to stand up, however this provoked the 'next morning' headache, the girl grabbed her head and groaned before going on about needing ten buckets of painkillers, the others just laugh at her bitching before getting up and suffering the same fate.

PERFECT LIFE…

The club house was still being cleaned after they had all gotten changed and dressed, Chase was glad she left a couple sets of clothes there for times like these, she really couldn't bring herself to drive all the way home. Bobby was sat on one of the couches feeling sorry for himself, Chase was sitting at the bar drinking a much needed glass of water. Juice, Half Sack and Chibs came down the stairs just as Opie walked in "Whoa, it looks like a shit tip in here" he steps over the broken pieces of bottles and food to get to Chase at the bar.

"Morning Ope" she smiled at him, her headache finally starting to wear off  
"Morning, you guys have fun yesterday?" Juice and Chibs make their way over to them, the younger man throws an arm over Chase's shoulder, how the guy always managed to stay in good spirits even with a hangover was beyond all of them.  
"Yeah, it was pretty good, Bobby passed out pretty early on, in fact I believe he passed out face down in a crow eater" the others laugh whilst Bobby gathers enough energy to stick his middle finger up at them. "Hey, you guys seen Hap? Lost him late on yesterday" Chibs nods  
"Yeah he's upstairs getting ready, he was passed out with two girls next to him" the Scot chuckles at that as Chase just raises her eyebrows at the statement  
"Go Hap" the others laugh again, but it's cut short when Opie's phone rings, he excuses himself and moves over to the edge of the club house.

Once he finishes his phone call he turned back to the group, his face etched with worry "We gotta get to St. Thomas" The group look up at him worried  
"Why wassup?" Juice questions  
"It's Gem" that was it, they didn't need any explanation, they were all up and on their bikes without a second thought, Half Sack and Bobby took the van and they all set off on their way to the hospital to see the woman they all loved dearly.

Once they get there they dump Bobby on a gurney and wheel him through the corridors, Juice, Half Sack, Chibs and Chase push the secretary past doctors and visitors, the looks they got weren't the most pleasant but they've learnt to ignore them now "Step aside! Step aside! Man down! Man down!" Chibs chanted as they turned the last corner, the four pushes slid to a stop with the gurney and decided to piss off Bobby by leaning on him. Tig smirks at them all  
"How's the homecoming queen?"  
"He's a little green" Juice replies to the sergeant as he leans even more on the guy, Bobby groans and lifts his head up  
"How's Gemma?" he directs the question at Clay  
"Better than you" he says with a smirk, causing the others to laugh  
"Good, Good" the four gurney pushers start hitting Bobby in a brotherly manner "alright, alright".

A few minutes later Tara rounds the corner, Clay walks straight up to her, he needed to make sure his old lady was alright. "What's going on? Is she okay?" Tara nods, easing some of the presidents tension  
"Yeah. Um, when she hit the barrier she took a pretty good shot to the face. There's some swelling. I have to run a few more tests, but she's gonna be fine."  
"But, uh, it's nothing serious?" Tara smiles at him and shakes her head  
"No. No."  
"Can I see her?"  
"It's gonna be a little while." The man looked slightly lost at this news, he spoke with a voice that was a lot softer than they were all used to  
"Okay, well, uh, I appreciate you taking care of her, Doc."  
"Oh. Of course."

PERFECT LIFE…

All the Sons except Clay, Tig and Opie, walked into Luann's shop. Chibs had to announce their entrance with "Wonderful" as he saw all the half-naked girls walking around. Chase rolls her eyes at him and walks straight over to hug the woman in front of them  
"Hey Luann" she says with a smile as she pulled back a little from the hug  
"Hey darlin'"  
"Shit the feds really did clear you out, huh?" they talk things out with Luann, she explains her situation with Georgie and Juice had to stop her midsentence to laugh  
"Wait, his name is Georgie?" Luann just looked at him like he was a complete idiot and when no one else laughed his smile fell flat and he went back to just listening like he was supposed to.

After talking with Luann the crew headed to Georgie Caruso's office to make sure the guy knows to back off Luann and her girls. The place smells like cheap aftershave, sweat and sex, the walls lined with posters of movies Georgie has directed, as they walk in Juice points to one of the porn posters called 'Cumdog millionaire' "Oh! I love that movie."  
"Oh, I laughed, I cried, I came." They all laugh and Chase swats the Scot on the shoulder  
"No shit. Must have been good. Won an Anal Oscar" Jax adds and they all laugh again.

Bobby spots Georgie's muscle down the corridor and the Sons walk over to them "you need something?"  
"We're here to see Georgie." Jax replies as he moves to the front of the group, the guy looks him up and down  
"You got an appointment?"  
"No"  
"then you don't see him" the guy told Jax flatly. But a couple of seconds later Georgie himself steps out of an office.  
"Hey, auditions are out back." He looks around the group to see the new possible employees, Jax just smiles  
"let me guess. Georgie Caruso." The unofficial security guard cuts in  
"they were just leaving Mr. Caruso" Georgie smiles and looks back at the group, this guy was a total sleaze.  
"That's too bad, 'cause this one here's got kind of a Brad Pitt thing going, only not quite as gay" he directs at Jax who gives the guy a weird look "And the girl too, that whole biker chic thing would sell in seconds, you one of the Caracara girls sweetheart?" he looks over to Chase who raises an eyebrow at the guy and scoffs  
"You gotta be kidding me." She turns around and shows him the back of her cut, understanding washes across his face "Afraid I'm not for sale" she rolls her eyes at him, the guys chuckle again.

Georgie tries to play dumb about everything that happened to Luann, but Jax puts his foot down and tells the guy to, in a nut shell, piss off.  
"Don't make me come back here… Georgie" Jax emphasises his name in a mocking way just to make sure the guys knows his place with the crew. Juice couldn't hold back the laugh at the mention of the guy's name  
"Bye, Georgie" he says whilst still laughing, he hadn't stopped since they arrived.

Bobby stops before reaching the lobby of the joint, the guy with the muscle starts with him "You got a problem?" this catches the son's attention and they all turn around to give Bobby some back up. Bobby just holds his hand up to the man and then seconds later he is throwing up all over his shirt, that sent the others into fits of laughter.  
"Not now man. I feel pretty good. Thanks" He sasses the guy before turning around and walking out, Juice pats Bobby on the back, still laughing "told you I was sick."

PERFECT LIFE…

Once Jax, Chibs and Chase return to the hospital to visit Gemma they spot Luann and one of the Caracara girls, they decide it's best to go over and see what happened. Luann goes on about Georgie beating up her girl because of what the Sons did "Go on, tell 'em what Georgie said" Lyla takes the towel away from her nose so she can talk properly  
"he told me to tell Luann that if the little biker boys and their bitch show up again, he's gonna roll the camera while he… jams his dick up all your asses." Jax just turns around to Chibs and Chase  
"We'll see Gemma later." And the three of them move to walk out of the hospital. However Luann's still pretty pissed and shouts after them  
"Jax, don't you do anything!" but the V.P just spins around on her  
"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Get her patched up! Call the rest of your talent and tell them to lock their doors!" Jax shouts at the woman who is spitting out apologies to the Son. He walks back to the other two, Chibs looks at him  
"Should we call Clay?" Jax shakes his head  
"he's on guns. Call the others. It's baseball time." Chase smirks  
"My favourite sport"

After gathering everyone else up the take a little trip down to Georgie's studio, the man is less than impressed "Hey! Get the hell out! It's a closed set" but the club wasn't listening, they were too busy swings their bats around and destroying property. One of the guys grabs Chase from behind but she just uses the handle of the bat to jam the guy in the ribs, he grabs his middle in pain and drops her. She then goes to take a few swings at the guy's head just to be safe. Georgie tries to stop them but Jax takes him down and delivers an interesting threat to the guy, but he gets the message and they decide it's time to leave.

Back at the club house they were all sat around the table in the chapel, Jax delivering his idea about becoming partners with Luann, he had a good point, it was a legit business that would earn them real and somewhat untainted money, plus it would keep the feds off their backs. They start discussing ideas on how it could work, they settle on the old gun warehouse and then the guys start making points, Juice is first with one of his geekier comments "Yeah, and we could upgrade her internet shit." He gestures to himself and Chase "There's plenty of room for servers in that space. And that's where the real cash is" Chase just face palms and the hackers idea, don't get her wrong it was a valid point but just the way he said it made her want to laugh at his geeky enthusiasm. Then Chibs has to add  
"And I was blessed with an excellent eye for casting" Clay still isn't totally convinced but Jax continues to make valid points to try and sway the president's decision, Clay just sighs  
"And at the very least, we'll get Bobby laid." The Scot manages to fit in a dig at Fat Elvis, getting laughs from everyone in the room. Clay speaks up again  
"Thoughts?"  
"Everybody loves pussy"  
"Second that" Opie raises his hand at Chibs's point, as does Juice  
"Third it."  
"I'm a very big fan of pussy." Tig adds and Clay sighs again.  
"All in favour. Like I gotta ask" all the guys raise their hands and shout, however they all look over to Chase for her vote, she just sighs and looks at them all "well since you boys are all so bloody eager… hell yeah!" they all cheer again and Clay hits the gavel.

PERFECT LIFE…

Next stop for Club business was dealing guns to the Niners, they got to their meeting place and everything was going smooth until the Mayan's ambush the meet and Bobby gets shot in the shoulder. Everyone is shouting and there is gun fire everywhere, Clay chucks the money back at Laroy telling him that he'll get more guns but right now he needs to take care of his guys. Just as the Mayans are leaving Opie walks out, completely vulnerable, and starts shooting at the guys in the back of the pickup trucks, he gets quite a few good shots but as he's walking up bullets are constantly whizzing past his head. When the others see him walking towards the Mayans they all shout at their friend, trying to make him see sense before he gets himself killed, but Ope doesn't listen, he just keeps going until they drive off. After everything cools down Opie gets straight on his bike and takes off back towards the club house, Chase stood beside Clay as Opie left, they share a look of worry for their brother.

Once they get back to the clubhouse, Tara patches Bobby up and the others take a load off after their mission gone bad. Opie finally comes back downstairs, he must have cooled off. He heads over to the bar to see Chase "Hey, haven't seen much of you girl over the past couple of weeks, I've missed you" he hugs her, she's a little shocked at his sudden change in demeanour but hugs him back anyway  
"I missed you too Ope"  
"we got that wrap party tomorrow right? You gonna go? Maybe we could finally catch up" Opie asked from his seat next to her, she just looked at him, it was weird how he could do something as crazy as he did and then just have a casual conversation like nothing happened.  
"uh, I dunno, I mean I'm all for doing shit for the club and I'm fine with the whole Caracara thing but I just don't think that party is really gonna be my thing, ya know?"  
"there's gonna be free booze" that caught her attention but she waved him off  
"I'm still trying to recover from bobby's homecoming" Opie just looked at her with a smirk  
"light-weight" he ruffled the top of her hair which earned him a hard punch in the arm, he just laughed at her "come on, we can grab a drink and laugh at the guys getting drunk off their asses"  
"alright fine" she smiled at him "it better be entertaining!" she shouted at him as she walked away. She decided to head home for the evening, it had been a long day.

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and favourites are really appreciated, thanks for all your support so far. **


	4. Let It Burn

Perfect Life chapter 4

Chapter title: **Let it Burn**

**A/N****: Hey everyone, I'm having real trouble with restraining myself from updating, this is the first fic where I've written ahead of myself and I really just want to upload everything, but if I do then I'm gonna catch up on myself and I'll probably stop writing, but any who I thought since this is the second update and I was away just before it, I thought I would cheekily upload another chapter and use it to let you know about the routine I'm gonna set up for this fic. Ok so I'm still at school and I have loads of homework due to GCSE's and stuff so my writing may slow down a little but hopefully not too much. Also I volunteer Tuesdays after school at a charity shop so the updates might be late evening (if you're from the U.K) and if I'm absolutely shattered by the end of the day then I may have to update the next day. But overall, Tuesdays are going to be update days and I will try my very best to stick with this fic. Thank you all so much for your support so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's pretty short compared to the others and it's more of a filler in a way, more interesting stuff happens in the next two chapters so I hope you will stick with me until then… okay anyway enjoy!**

The next day is spent sorting stuff out with Caracara. Chase, Juice and Chibs are at the studio keeping an eye on things, the two guys had bags of crisps and were sitting beside her on the sofa watching the live filming, they all stop and cringe as Lyla shoves the top of a glass bottle into the guy's ass, after it's finished the two of them stand up and clap "Bravo! Encore!" Chibs shouts at Lyla and the guy she's working with. Chase looks at the two of them and sighs  
"hey guys, you've got things handled here, I think I'm gonna head back to the garage, I've hand more porn than I can handle for a day" they just laugh and nod at her.

Chase pulls into the lot and decides to go see Gem and see if she needs any help, it'd be nice to have some female company for a change. She smiles at Gem through the door to the garage office but her smile drops when she sees Gemma jumping away from Tig in shock and Chase was pretty sure she saw fear in her eyes too.

As she walks up she sees Gem hand Tig a piece of paper and him walking away, the older woman takes in a shaky breath and seems to be calming herself down, Chase makes sure to walk a little louder to make her presence known since she really didn't want to scare the woman any more than she already was. "Hey Gem, everything alright?" the woman puts her brave face back on and it's like the fear and anxiety was never there in the first place  
"yeah, of course" Chase just sighs, she didn't want to push the woman but she had her own theories about her injuries, she wasn't stupid, she's seen her fair share of assaulted women back in the day and Gem was showing all the signs. It was obvious that she hasn't talked to anyone about it which she really needs to do, but Chase knew that Gemma would deny it with everything in her, there had to be a reason she was hiding it from them all. She just decided to let it slide for the time being since she really didn't want to piss the woman off, besides she could be wrong, but deep down she knew that she was onto something, something she really wished she knew nothing about.

Just as they were sorting out papers Gemma's phone rings "Hello?" a woman starts shouting down the phone and Gem has to move it away from her ear due to the sheer volume of the woman on the other end, hell Chase can hear her from the other side of the room "Luann! Luann, calm down. Start over" she calms down Luann enough to get a proper answer out of her which causes Gemma to sigh "alright, I'll leave now, see you in a bit" she hangs up the phone and Chase looks over at the woman  
"trouble down in porn paradise?" Gem just smirks at the girl and nods  
"I guess you could say that, apparently Bobby told Luann that he is doing the books and she's pissed"  
"yeah I got that, but I didn't know that about Bobby, guess Clay set him to it" she shrugged her shoulders and watched as Gemma went out to her car.

As the woman pulled out, Chibs and Juice pulled in, Clay stormed pass them to his bike "Hey Clay" Chibs tries to greet the man but gets a reply of  
"Get back to work, shithead" Chibs raises and eyebrow as he and Juice share a look  
"Pretty sure he was talking to you."

Chase walks out just as Chibs and Juice get off their bikes, Tig speeds out of the lot and heads after Clay "The hell was that all about?" she questions  
"got no idea" Chibs replies  
"Hey, you wanna make a start on getting some intel on Zobelle?" Juice asks his fellow computer geek, she nods and the three of them head inside.

Chibs grabs a drink whilst the other two head into the office to do what they do best. They're in there for about forty five minutes before they re-emerge with some Intel on their new rival.

PERFECT LIFE…

Clay finally gets back and calls a meeting in the garage, he looks over to Juice and Chase "what do you got?" Chase places the file in front of the man and shrugs her shoulders  
"Zobelle's a goddamn saint."  
"He owns five cigar shops. Deacon at his church. Widower. One kid" Juice continues for her. Jax chucks a piece of paper over to Clay and explains about what Zobelle did back in San Bernardino.

The meeting's cut short when Gemma walks in and tells Jax that his porn star admirer is waiting for him, the others laugh at the man's predicament with her, she was persistent as hell that girl.

As Jax leaves Clay makes a snide comment that ends up with them throwing shit at each other back and forth again, the guys just look around at one another, this shit with these two had to stop because if it didn't, well their differences are gonna get their club members hurt.

The awkward tension hung in the air after Jax left, Chase decided to move past the little family issue and get down to business "so, how we gonna get the location of Darby's meth lab?" Opie looked up at her  
"Well we know where one of his guys deal so… We can send Juice in, make him think that he wants to buy, lead him over to the rest of us and we can 'question' him" the others nod and Juice groans at the fact that he is the bait, again.  
"Sounds like a plan" Chase announces "Let's get to it" and with that they all go to get ready for their little interrogation.

Juice pulls his baseball cap over his head and walks over to Darby's guy, "got a need, brother?" Juice nods, they gotta admit the guy is a good actor with the way he acts all jittery and slightly beat down by withdrawal.  
"Yeah. You got a 40 bag?"  
"Hey, yo, relax. Relax"  
"My foreman sees me, I'm screwed man." He pants with worry "Hey, over here. Over here" Juice leads the dealer behind a stack of wooden logs, right where the others are waiting for him. The man waves off his Aryan guard dogs and follows Juice. "This ain't that, uh—this ain't that Mexican shit, right?" the guy laughs  
"oh no man, I'm all about made in America" just as they round the corner Tig jumps out and punches the guy straight across the face, leaving Juice to hold the man's arms down. Tig uses an interesting but effective method to get their information from the guy, turns out the dealers balls weren't made of steel.

PERFECT LIFE…

After the constant back and forth the club decide to let Hale and Charming P.D handle Darby's meth lab, it meant that they could finally see if Hale's on Zobelle's payroll or not.

A while later back at the club house, Tig and Opie come barging in "suit up you lot, we got a meth lab to blow up" Tig shouted to his fellow club members  
"Wait, so Hale really is working with Zobelle?" Juice asks and Opie nods  
"Looks that way" the others just accept it and move to get changed into all black, ready for the fun, illegal task of blowing shit up.

SAMCRO emerge from the bushes located behind the meth lab, Jax looks up "That's gotta be it" Opie nods at the first pair which consisted of Tig and Chibs  
"Go" Jax takes another look at the red house, he spots somethings and calls the pair back  
"Hold it! Cameras" they nod and pull their balaclavas down to mask their identities. Chase, Juice and Opie were next "we'll clear the house. Then blow it" Ope nodded and double checked to make sure he had the explosives on him. Once they are all set up they cock their shotguns and fire into the windows of the house, trying to scare the occupants away.

They hear shouts coming from inside the house so they duck and cover to try and avoid the gun fire they were dishing out, Darby's little meth fairies ran for their truck and sped off to avoid getting killed.

After they left, the crew went inside the house to make sure there was no one left. After a couple shouts of "Clear!" they all ran back to where they emerged from since there was decent cover back there. Once they were all set Jax asks "Who's got the remote?"  
Juice shakes his head "Ope's not using one." Clay and Jax just look at each other before the rushed sounds of Opie's footsteps were followed by the giant explosion behind him. He was only just fast enough to escape the initial blast, the blow did however knock him down, but he was unharmed and ran straight back to his brothers, who were looking at him with slight shock at yet another crazy thing the widower had done.

The boy's get changed in the back of the van whilst Chase drives them all back to the club house, Clay decided to check in on Gem, which gave Chase enough time to run inside quickly and get herself changed and ready for the wrap party. She grabbed the keys to her navy, land rover defender on her way out of the club house. She was thankful she left her car here the other day because knowing her luck she was gonna have to get Chibs home somehow and in his drunken state she knew he wouldn't be able to get there himself.

PERFECT LIFE…

As soon as they got there Chibs and Tig had found a girl each and a bottle of booze to sit down with, a couple of the Caracara girls spotted Juice and decided to have a chat and a drink with him. Which left Clay to go talk to Bobby, and Jax, Chase and Ope to spend a bit of time together. The three of them sat down by the drinks table, Jax got straight back up to get them all something.

Once they'd all settled down with their drinks Jax started to speak "Crazy, huh?" the two of them nod and look over to their brothers who were getting bombarded with beautiful porn stars. Jax looked at his best friend "Heard you went a little cowboy at that Mayan thing a couple of days ago." Opie sighed and gave a slightly accusing look to Chase, on his right, who just shrugged her shoulders,  
"He was gonna find out somehow Ope, thought it was best he hear it from me" Jax nods  
"Listen Ope we care about you, that thing today with the explosives…"  
"I don't have a death wish guys." Chase shakes her head at him  
"You got something going on"  
"I got the club. Just throwing myself into it." He took a slightly nervous sip of his beer, now it was Jax's turn to shake his head  
"You got kids, Ope. Don't throw yourself too far." Opie just sighs and gets back to his drink, finally Chase breaks the tension and they move onto a new topic.

Mid way through the conversation Chase notices Tara at the door having a stare down with Ima, she taps the boys and points towards the door. "Oh, shit" Jax swears  
"You want me to handle it?" Chase offers, she and Tara were pretty good friends, she's a nice girl who had patched her up countless times, she'd do pretty much anything for the doctor. But Jax just shakes his head  
"Nah, I got it" he jumps out of his chair to go and check on his girl.

"Poor girl's in deep, huh?" Opie states as they watch her leave and Jax run after her  
"I dunno, I mean sure she's gotta learn to adapt a bit but once she has, she'll put Ima and all the other crow eaters in their place. She's got potential, plus she really does love Jax" Ope laughs  
"Don't I know it" they laugh and decide to talk about everything and nothing, Chase cares about Ope and with all the shit he's pulled lately she has to admit she is more than worried about him but it was nice to just take his mind off of everything and have him relax for once, he hadn't done so since finding out about Donna.

Another long day was drawing to a close, It was about three am when Chibs was completely and utterly hammered, Chase thought she best take him home before he attempts to use his bike, she says her goodbyes to Opie, who is also shattered, and goes to look for Chibs "Come on you alcoholic" he just laughs but gets up and manages to follow Chase out of the studio without tripping over himself.

As she opened the door to the man's house she decided she was too tired to walk the short space back to her house and crashed on Chibs's couch, the man wandered back to his bedroom with a slurred "Goodnight" and left Chase to wonder how the hell she got stuck babysitting the Scot, she laughed at the thought before giving herself up to the wonderful world of sleep.

**A/N****: Hey everyone, thanks again for reading and if you could leave a review that would mean a lot. Thanks and enjoy the rest of your day/evening.**


	5. Damage

Perfect Life chapter 5

Chapter title: **Damage**

**A/N: Morning everyone! My first proper regular update, yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter, had to smuggle in uploading before school since I'm busy tonight. Anyway enjoy!**

A couple days later Chase woke up with a yawn, she grabbed her phone to check the time, 6:47am, as usual. A reminder flashed up on her phone screen CHARITY DRIVE, DON'T BE LATE! She groaned and went to sit up, her laptop was sitting on the coffee table next to her, which means she fell asleep on the couch, again. Someone's light snoring can be heard from the other sofa across from her in the living room, she looks over to see Juice with his own laptop sitting on his chest with his hand hooked protectively over it, that's when she remembers, the two of them spent the evening trying to find some dirt on Zobelle, which seemed damn right impossible, guy was as clean as a bloody bar of soap. After searching that empty trail, they must've fallen asleep.

After righting her glasses she grabbed one of the cushions beside her and threw it at the Puerto Rican, he jerked awake and almost dropped his computer, Chase just laughed at him "Morning sunshine" he sits up, puts his beloved laptop out of harm's way and rubs the sleep from his eyes, he grumbles out a "Morning" response before getting up to make them both a drink that will hopefully give them a bit of a kick to start the day.

A couple minutes later he returns with Chase's tea, god forbid he gave the girl coffee, he learnt not to make that mistake again a long time ago. As well as a coffee for himself, she smiled at him as he placed the mug in front of her "thanks"  
"No problem"

She held the warm mug in her hand, this was her favourite part about having hot drinks, the feeling of warmth beneath your finger tips and you sip from the slightly too hot liquid inside. "We can't hang around too long, I've got that charity run today"  
"oh shit, that's today?" she nodded "damn I forgot" she just laughs at him  
"Yeah I think I got that. You got any clothes with you?"  
"Yeah in my computer bag"  
"Cool, well once we finished these off we can get ready and head off so I can help save the kids" she smirks at him before taking another sip of her tea, wasn't half bad either, guess she's known him long enough now that he knows how to make her a drink.

PERFECT LIFE…

They were all getting ready to leave for the drive, a couple guys from the other charters were there too, prepping stuff for the party afterwards and sorting out their own bikes.

The SAMCRO lot look up at the sound of an old bike backfiring, next thing Bobby comes riding out of the garage on his first damn bike "Chitty Chitty, bang bang" Chibs shouts as the man rides to a halt in front of them all, Chase whistles  
"Hey, hey, it's an old fat boy on an old fat boy." Everyone starts laughing as Bobby gets up, he looks over to Chase who is still chuckling "I'm not even sorry, that was a good one". Jax lights a cigarette and walks over to the proud owner  
"I thought you put that beast to sleep."  
"This fat boy ain't even reached his prime" Bobby defends his precious bike but Opie hits him with another dig  
"Barely looks like it can reach the end of the lot."  
"Best bike for a long ride. And I'd put it up against any of your pretty Dynas."  
Bobby starts the bike again and they all watch as smoke and whatever other crap is in that exhaust spills out. Sack is the first to complain  
"Oh, man, really? Aw goddamn, man, come on. I gotta ride behind that thing?"  
"Shut up. You should be used to getting sprayed in the face prospect." Chibs shouts at the kid and Chase starts laughing again, Sack fakes one  
"Eat me, Chibbie" that would be a good comeback if Chibs didn't have one to counter it  
"The thing is, I like a full scrote when I snack on someone." That was it Chase was off crying with laughter as she leant on the Scot.  
"Oh yeah, well pretty soon you can have that" now that caught the groups attention.

After taking the piss out of Half Sack for his ball implant, Clay and Gemma finally roll into the lot, they were all still laughing when Clay drove over "What?" Bobby just smiles  
"You don't wanna know. Really"

They do the finishing tests on their bikes whilst Clay talks to Piney. Finally the president swings around and drives forwards slightly, ready to take off for their little charity event. Happy walks over "What do you say, Prez?" the rest of his charter pulls up behind him  
"Let's go save the children." Happy pulls out his gun and fires it in the air, signalling the start of their drive, everyone cheers as they begin to pull out of the Garage and onto the road.

There it was again, the wind. Making her hair fly off of her back as they all flew down the road, this must've been the biggest group they've ever ridden with because they get a lot more looks than usual, but this time not so many of them are glares, seems word got out about their charity run. They ride past the Nazi cigar shop and Clay turns to glare at Zobelle as he hangs his shop sign.

As they ride further away from Charming, the Redwood charter move to separate from the charity ride group and take a left down to the Irish military surplus store.

PERFECT LIFE…

Eddie greets them at the front of the shop and takes them into the back where his dad is waiting for them. This was the plan all along, the charity ride is just a cover for the Sons so they can traffic guns for the Irish.

"How do we carry?" Clay asks as Eddie rolls out a blue blanket with slots big enough for the hand guns they were delivering  
"Ten guns in each. Roll it up. Strap it on." Cameron explains  
"Just a biker with a bedroll." Bobby clarifies, it was a pretty good idea if they were being honest, like Bobby said, and it was just something that people wouldn't take a second glance at. 

They continue to talk about future delivery arrangements, but as they moved on to the topic of the Irish it seems that Eddie takes a slip, which leaves Cameron to explain, her gives a heavy exhale before talking.  
"Jimmy O, some of the Falcarragh crew… Might be comin' stateside, time allows." Everyone pauses to look at Chibs, the poor guy had a shitty history with Jimmy O, he's the reason he's got his Glasgow smile, and not to mention he also stole his wife and daughter away from him.

Chibs looks straight at Cameron, an unreadable emotion on his face, he speaks in Gaelic before translating for the others present  
"Their day will come." Chibs ends that conversation and they all move to pack their guns and load them onto their bikes. 

As they go to get back on their bikes Chase calls Sack over to her, she's feeling generous today and decides to take pity on the kid  
"Hey Sack, I'll take point at the back this time, save you and Tig getting stuck behind the fat boy"  
"Really? Thanks, will you be alright?"  
"Yeah course" the prospect went back over to his bike and they all left the Irish to join back up with the other charters.

Perfect timing, as they pulled out the others were just driving past. They easily settled back into formation and continued to their destination.

Just as they were coming up to a bend, Bobby's shitty old bike starts to backfire and with all the smoke coming out of the exhaust Chase loses sight of the road "Bobby what the hell?!" Chase shouts at him before she misses the bend and goes flying off the road, doing a front flip straight over her handle bars, her crappy helmet flew off which resulted in her taking a hit to the head and she takes a rough fall to the bottom of the hill.

The others rush off their bikes "Hey who's down?" Clay shouts at them, they all head to the edge of the hill  
"Chase, Chase!" Half Sack shouts as he and Chibs slide down the hill to get to her, Bobby is next down after them, hoping she was alright.  
"Chase, you alright?"  
"Shit, Chase. Chase!" she was pretty out of it, she tried to sit up but almost fell back down, the guys caught her though "Shit, we better call and ambulance" Half Sack nodded and pulled his phone out to dial 911.

"Fuck!" Was the first word that came out of her mouth, the ambulance was on its way and the pain was starting to hit her full force.  
"Kid you alright"  
"Yeah Bobby I'm fucking right as rain" she felt kinda bad for being so harsh on him but she was in pain and that never put anyone in a good mood. Although, her sarcasm let Bobby breathe a sigh of relief, at least she was functioning enough to bitch at him.  
"Can you sit up?" Chibs asked the girl, she struggled slightly but got there in the end, but not without a few gasps of pain. She looked down to the main source to see that her left leg had been cut open, blood seeping from the wound  
"Aw shit"

Once they're finally at the hospital and Chase's consciousness is back to normal she looks up at Clay as she is being rolled from the ambulance "Sorry, boss"  
"You just get patched up. We'll come by after the drop" as she's wheeled past Bobby she points up at him  
"I swear I'm gonna shove that bike so far up your arse!" Bobby moves away from the girl, slightly worried for his own wellbeing and moves over to Clay.  
"She's gonna be just… fine" Clay starts to walk back to his bike  
"You tend to her every beck and call! You understand"

Chase was laid out on a gurney with her hand behind her head, waiting for her leg to be sewn up, this sucked, that was the last time she ever offered to help out Half Sack. She looked down at her feet to see Happy standing there "How you holdin' up?"  
"I'm alright, leg kills and I've got a splitin' headache though. Plus my knee is gonna be fucked for the next few days" he looks down at her confused before he finally remembers what she's talking about  
"Damn you still got that knee thing?" It was a rhetorical question and she knew it.  
"No Hap, it just decided one day to get up and jump out of my body. Of course I still have my fucking knee thing" as a kid she used to suffer horrible knee pains, the doctors could never find what was wrong so she had to settle for wearing a Velcro knee support for a while, so now even as an adult if she jars her knee bad enough the pain returns and the support has to be strapped back on to ease the pain.

He just scoffs at her sarcasm but lets it slide after today's incident, he pats her good leg for comfort and she could tell it wasn't his specialty but the thought was enough to make her smile. "Sorry" she apologises to her friend.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, you can't take her?" Bobby was arguing with the receptionist.  
"Miss. Crosby has basic coverage. She can only be admitted to a hospital in her plan." Bobby wasn't having any of her bullshit  
"She's bleedin' in your hallway."  
"I'm sorry. We'll have to transfer her to Red Bluff. She's stable enough to travel." He ran a hand over his face from stress  
"How about you get her some pain meds?"  
"I can give her some Advil." This woman's totally calm demeanour was pissing him off, his patch sister was lying in a 'hospital' hallway bleeding and they can't spare a little bit of needle and thread?  
"She's got a gash the size of your attitude on her leg. Got enough Advil for that?" with that he collects the prospect and they walk back over to the girl to break the news.

Happy looks up to see them walk over and asks the question he knows Chase is wanting to know "How much longer?" Bobby stood by her side and prepped himself  
"There's good news and bad news. Good news is you're stable enough to travel." This caught her attention  
"Travel? Travel where?"  
"Well, that's the bad news. We gotta move you to another hospital." Bobby turns around to yell at the receptionist  
"H.M.O. bullshit!"  
"Fuck come on. Stitch me up!" she shouts over to the main part of the hospital.

The receptionist bends down to talk to her colleague, still keeping an eye on the bikers "Call Red Bluff. We need this girl shuttled—quicker, the better."  
"Okay" the other receptionist picks up her mobile and dials, she picks up Chase's insurance card so she can see the name.  
"Hey, it's me. Run this name through your database? Cassandra Crosby."

Chase continues to lie there for a while, the boys standing around her chatting, she was bored out of her mind plus her leg felt like it was on fire and a jackhammer was going off in her head. Finally one of the nurses comes over to give her some painkillers "It's about fucking time" between the cold welcome and the biker patch it was easy to say that the poor nurse was scared of Chase. She also brings over some bandages and a wheelchair so they can get her outside and to this other hospital they were all so fond of.

As they walk out of the hospital door Bobby remembers something "Oh, shit. That bitch still has your insurance card." Happy pats Bobby on the back  
"I got it" Chase turns around to shout a thanks at the nomad.  
"Okay, so where the fuck is this hospital?" Bobby sends Half Sack to find out where the hell they were supposed to be going. He pulls Chase and her wheelchair to a halt and walks around to her front "you do know that Clay said your task is to be my bitch."  
"He did?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow  
"Yeah. I got one request… Leave that piece of shit fat boy on the side of the road before someone else gets hurt"  
"But... That is my baby. That is the first bike—"  
"No no, no excuses. You almost killed me." Suddenly a blue van pulls up beside them and a tough guy jumps out of the passenger side door with a gun in hand pointed at Bobby.  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Chase shouts over all the commotion, Sack comes running over just as a couple more men hope out the van with guns. The boys are helpless being held at gun point. Two of the men grab Chase and throw her into the van "Hey, get the fuck off me! Goddamn it! Bobby!" She struggles against her assailants "Hey dickhead watch my leg!"  
"Chase! Chase! Shit. Don't worry! We'll find you!" Bobby shouts the reassurance to the girl as the truck drives off.

Sack and Bobby run to their bikes and that is the one moment Bobby's bike decided to pack in, Sack's however is in perfect condition and he takes off after her.

Happy comes running out after hearing all the racket and Bobby explains what happens. Unfortunately someone kidnapping one of Hap's closest friends seemed to make him really pissed. "Get your goddamn phone out and call Clay!" the nomad shouted.

PERFECT LIFE…

As the van speeds off, the one thought going through Chase's mind was _shit shit shit!_ It's not like she couldn't hold her own in a fight with a bunch of guys, but being stolen and chucked into a van with a bunch of guys, whilst injured, now that was a pretty scary reality.

By the time the van stopped, Chase was no longer worried about the possibility of being assaulted by these guys, they obviously had orders to keep her alive and in a somewhat good condition.

They pull over so the driver can run out to the side of the road to take a piss which meant that all four remaining occupants of the van were left to sit in silence amongst each other. Well as she always does, Chase breaks the silence between the group "No one's gonna tell me why the hell I'm here? Nothing?" she chuckles as a long period of silence is followed by her question. "Wow you guys are born conversationalists" she sighs when they still remain silent "wow. Okay… Well I'll start." She looks over to the person sitting in the front passenger seat "I'm guessing you were some school sports star there baldy, never quite good enough to get into the big leagues and just too damn stupid to graduate." This provoked the guy sitting across from her  
"Shut your mouth, bitch" she just smirks at him  
"Okay you're definitely in this line of work due to your aggie issues." This time the guy on her right, who seemed calmer than the rest of them, spoke up  
"You hear what he said?"  
"Oh and you, come on, you gotta be bi at least. Probably got a thing for ol' Mr angry over there and this job—it's your way of staying close." That was it, she provoked the aggie guy to a point to where he leapt at her from his seat and punched her in the face. Baldy sets him straight before he can hurt her anymore.  
"We don't collect if we bring her in beaten. Besides, how do we look if we beat up and injured girl. It's Oregon"  
"whoa wait hold up. Oregon? I've got nothing outstanding in Oregon."  
"That's what you think darlin'"  
"wow aren't you guys a big fucking help" they had all had enough of her smart comments  
"Gag her" that little light bulb suddenly went off in her head, she knew what she had to do. Mr aggie went to tape her mouth but she wasn't going down that easy, she head-butted the guy but then Oprah next to her shoved her onto the floor and started kicking her, luckily baldy still had his head screwed on straight and made the guys break it up. But he didn't do it for fun, once they got her stood up he punched her in the face and sent her falling backwards, she just laughed.

The bounty hunters drag her out of the van and drop her to the floor, "what you boys hitting me for? I was cooperating" she just laughs again at the predicament she put them in, it hurt like hell but It bought her extra time, and that was the time her brothers needed to get her back.

The driver was finally done taking his piss, after talking to his little buddies about what they should do with Chase they came up with a plan to take her to the nearest hotel and get her cleaned up before they deliver her. They threw her back into the van and drove off.

Once they arrived, they dragged her beaten form into the room and tied her to a chair, anger issues sat down in front of her with some antiseptic and started cleaning her face wounds, he was being extremely slow and unnecessarily rough, but she refused to give him the satisfaction, she swallowed the pain deep down, like she's been trained to do, to make her show that she isn't weak.

Everything was silent as the bounty hunter continued to clean her up. That's when she spotted the TM truck through the window, she smiled as best she could with the ductape on her face. Next thing, the motel wall is crashing in and Happy, Chibs, Sack and Jax came busting in with guns blazing. Jax and Chibs screamed at the bounty hunters whilst Hap went over to cut Chase free, she ripped off her mouth gag and smiled at the hunters. "Hey guys, well as fun as this has been, I gotta split, this is my ride" she grabs her knife and gun off of the sideboard before limping over and jumping on the back of the truck with the others.

"Piney you crazy bastard, I love you" she shouts at the man through the back window, the guys fuss over her a bit before they reach the others.

Clay walks over and Chase can tell that what the guys did was against Clay's wishes and that he was slightly pissed with Piney, she decided to step in and pull some of the heat of the older man "listen Clay, I know you're pissed, but the guys were right this time. That motel was a quick stop. I would've been in Oregon by the end of the day." Clay acts as though he didn't hear her and looks past her and over to Piney  
"Take her to St. Thomas." He then looks over to her with a smirk "hopefully that's in your plan." The president is about to walk away when Piney finally speaks  
"You know this isn't on Jax, it was my idea. Just have to blame it on the, uh, dementia." Piney just laughs and Clay rolls his eyes behind his sunglasses and walks off. Piney looks over to Chase who is staring out the window "It's gonna be a long ride Chasey" he gives her his bottle of alcohol with a straw sticking out of the top and she just looks at it  
"uh, got another straw?" Piney, who is still chuckling grabs a straw from the fold away visor above him and hands it to her, she smiles at him as much as her face will allow "thanks" she then starts to gulp down the liquid, hoping it would take the edge off. Despite what the others might think, she definitely wasn't a lightweight when it came to liquor, she had trying to catch up to Chibs all these years to thank. So she drank away knowing she will still be able to move and talk by the time they get to the hospital.

Chibs jogs over to the van just before Piney pulls out "hey, I'll come by to check on you tomorrow if your still in the hospital" she smiles at the Scot  
"see you then, have fun at the 'charity event'. Oh! And don't forget to tell the guys from the other charters that I said hi and sorry for missing the party.""  
"Sure. Rest well sister" she nods and Piney starts to pull out of the lot.

PERFECT LIFE...

At long last, Chase is at St. Thomas waiting to get patched up, she chats to Piney for a little bit until Tara walks past "oh my god, Chase what happened?" The women had a look of worry on her face for her friend. She waved the doctor off  
"Bike accident, missed a bend. Smooth right?" She smirks at her before deciding it hurt too much and let her face fall back into its natural expression.  
"Will you be alright?"  
"Course I will, trust me, this is nothing compared to some if the injuries I've had" she nods  
"Alright well I'll come by later to check on you" Chase smiles at her  
"Thanks doc" she turns and almost runs into one of the nurses, who happened to be a guy.  
"Sorry Doctor Knowles"  
"Oh no that was my fault Luca" she looked between Chase and the male nurse "are you attending to Miss. Crosby?" He nodded "good, you make sure she is well taken care of"  
"Of course" the man nodded again before walking over to Chase "Hello Miss. Crosby, I'm Luca, I'll be patching you up"  
"Great and call me Chase" he nodded and started to wheel her away, until she remembers something "wait! Piney, I need you to give Juice a call, tell him to bring me some take away food, I think eating the hospital food might be the thing that sends me over the edge" he just chuckles and nods before waving goodbye to the girl and going to call Juice as asked.

After all of the day's drama she finally got a minute to just sit down and relax in her hospital room, that nurse was a pretty nice guy, they got to talking whilst he was stitching her up and she had to admit it was nice to talk to someone who wasn't judging her or afraid of her for once, plus his accent was pretty cool and he wasn't too hard on the eyes either.

Turns out her silence was cut short because soon there was a knock at the door "Chase?" Juice poked his head through the gap in the door, and once he realised it was her he fully entered the room and took in her appearance  
"Hey Juicy"  
"Shit, what happened? Piney wouldn't tell me anything" Chase chuckles at that, she had a feeling that the old guy would do that, he always liked suspense.  
"I'm alright, my leg is from a bike accident and the rest is from me pissing off bounty hunters who kidnapped me at the hospital… Yeah, It's been a long day" he looked only slightly shocked at her eventful day  
"Damn, well it's a good thing I brought this then" he pulled out a brown KFC bag from behind his back and took a seat next to her bed  
"Ortiz, I swear you are a saint" he hands over the bag and watches her unpack it, he got her favourite, popcorn chicken with chips and two hot wings, he even remembered the gravy! Another mistake he has learned over the years not to make is forgetting that damn gravy. He just shrugged his shoulders.  
"What are best friends for?" he grabs his own burger from the bag and they just sit around and talk, a nice normal end to a messed up day.

**A/N: Hope this chapter was a bit better than the others, it's a lot longer and I feel this is where my writing is starting to pick up, I'm in the middle of writing chapter 9 now and I feel things are still going strong so I hope you stick around long enough to read future chapters. Thanks for the support so far and enjoy the rest of your day/evening.**


	6. Beat You Down

Perfect Life chapter 6

Chapter title: **Beat you down.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your support. I must thank reapergirl for her kind review. Hope everyone is having a great day and I hope you enjoy the rest of it. Anyways on with the chapter!**

It's was pushing into late evening and Chase could tell that Juice was starting to dose off, luckily Tara came in to relieve him of sitting and talking, "hey doc" she greeted her friend, which caused Juice to look up and give her a salute of welcome.  
"you can head home Juice, I'll keep her company until she gets out"  
"thanks" he said whilst moving to stand up "it's hard work dealing with _her_ all evening" he smirks at Chase which ends up with him having a pillow thrown at his face  
"go on Ortiz, piss off then" she says with a joking smile, there was no menace in their words, this is just how they were, they knew when they were joking and having a laugh.

Tara watches their friendly exchange with a smile, she liked the sons, when they acted like this it was so easy to forget the kind of things they had to do, the kind of people they were. Chase was a big example of that, take off the cut and she's just a normal girl; brown hair, green eyes. You wouldn't be able to tell that she was a murderous criminal. Unfortunately, the girl had chosen that path and that's who she was, however her actions never affected her personality, she was still loyal, loving, smart, and funny even through all of the stuff she had to do. That's probably one of the main reasons they were friends, they were around each other a lot and Chase always acted herself around her, she never tried too hard in front of the boys and she never changed to try and impress people, she was just… Well Chase.

He's still laughing when he reaches the door "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight you two" the door clicks shut and Tara moves over to occupy the seat the man had before her, picking up the pillow along the way.

Chase sits up in her bed a bit more and looks over to the doctor, Tara smiles at her "you feeling better?" Chase nods at the woman  
"Yeah, much. The painkillers worked a treat, and Luca did a good job sorting my face and leg out" Tara leaned in to inspect the nurses work, there was a neat stich above her eyebrow and all the wounds had been cleaned properly, the swelling around her eye should go down eventually. She then moved to look at her leg which was on show after being treated, again it was neatly stitched and cleaned and ready to be wrapped up in a bandage.  
"Not bad at all." The doctor announced before the door opened again and Luca walked in.

He looked over at the two and presented Chase with some papers "you feeling any better?"  
"Yeah thanks"  
"good, well you're free to go, just sign these papers then I'll wrap your leg up and you can be on your way" the man said to her with a smile, he did that a lot. She thanks him again and signs the papers "you got a ride home?" Tara butts in before Chase says anything, because she knows the girl will try and walk home herself  
"Yeah, I'll take her" when Chase looks at her she adds "Jax is still at the party with the guys, he won't be back until tomorrow, we can stay at yours tonight, make sure your settled" she looks at the doctor and gives in, as much as she thinks she's fine, maybe not straining her leg on the first day was the best thing to do. Plus that means they got to ride in Tara's Cutlass which Chase adored.  
"Yeah alright"

PERFECT LIFE…

The next day after changing her bandages, Tara leaves for work and Chase drives her defender to the club house since her bike was still at the shop. Ugh the thought of what that fall did to her bike wasn't pleasant, she loved her bike as if it were blood, everyone in the club was the same.

She pulls in and sees Juice, Piney and a few of the T-M guys crowding around something in the garage. As she gets out of the car she sees them pull a white sheet over said something and then they try to look casual, ok now she was suspicious. "Hey guys, you need a hand?" They look over at her as she walks towards them, the bruises on her face had darkened and expanded down to her cheekbone and up past her eyebrow, the cuts were starting to scab over and she had baggy jeans on, which were a contrast to her normal skinny ones, and to top it all off she had her knee support strapped around her left knee just below where her cut would be. Still though, she looked as good as usual, makeup and hair done perfectly to make up for the injuries and change in clothes.  
"nah we're good sweetheart" Piney says to the girl with a smile, he would leave it there but he knows she will keep pushing until they let her help with something, you'd think the girl would have more patience than the boys but no, of course she didn't. "but you can start sorting through some stuff in the office for Gem if you want" she nods but still looks at them weirdly  
"what you guys hiding?" she looks over at Juice who is avoiding her gaze "come on, you know I'm gonna find out sooner or later, you might as well just tell me now and save everyone's time." The hacker huffs before rolling the thing with the sheet over it, out of the garage and onto the carpark.

Juice looks up at her with a slight smile on his face, she still looks at him suspiciously "alright it's a little project I started last night after I left the hospital, it's not a big deal and you caught me before I could finish polishing her." Her expression doesn't change as she waits for him to reveal what was hidden. The boy pulls the sheet off and Chase's jaw drops, her iron883. It was… Perfect.

The dark, blood red paint was pristine, as was the rest of the bike, everything was buffed and back in its place like it had been before she crashed. She looked up at Juice "you stayed up all night to do this?" he rubbed a hand behind his neck, one of his nervous habits.  
"Uh, yeah, but it wasn't too much work. It was nothing, really. Just think of it as a get well soon present" She ignored him and walked around the bike and pulled him in for a hug. He really did mean it when he said it was nothing, if he was free, he'd do it for anyone, and he's done it for Chibs enough times.  
"You're too sweet, you know that? Thank you, so much." she said in his ear. When they pulled away from each other, Piney just chuckles  
"I told you that you wouldn't be able to hide anything from her. She's as good as Gemma" Chase laughed at that  
"Very true, and don't you boys forget it"

Chase walked, with a slight limp, over to the office door, but just as she was about to walk in she hears the bikes of her brothers pulling in. Piney, Juice and herself walk over to greet them, as they get off they all spot Chase's bike, Jax is the first to comment "Damn, what happened to your girl? After yesterday's beating I didn't think she'd be running for a few days" they all admire her sparkling bike.  
"Juicy-boy fixed her up for me" Chibs threw an arm around the mentioned man's shoulder  
"You did a great job Juice" the boy ducks his head, as if the action would allow him to avoid the praise.  
"thanks" they see his discomfort, he's never been amazing with praise so they left it at that and walked into the club house where they all started hugging and fussing over Chase and Bobby apologised, again.

PERFECT LIFE…

A couple days later and things were going back to normal for Chase, she's riding her bike again which puts her back in her seat at the table, she hated that _no ride, no vote_ rule, it was annoying considering she couldn't help being injured, but she's loyal to the club and it's laws so she just dealt with it.

She was also back working in the garage and back on club dealings. Her face was even healing up nicely, she will have a scar on her eyebrow, but it'll barely be noticeable. Her leg however, now that was gonna be a bit of a pain in the arse, the cut somehow happened on the inside of her leg so even when wearing shorts it won't be too noticeable, but when it comes to guys, that's when it's gonna play on her mind. Aw well, it's not like she had the guys queueing up right now anyway, she'll just cross that bridge when she comes to it.

Chase and Opie are working together at T-M whilst the guys are out talking to the L.O.A.N. They were fixing up an old bike when a Toyota hybrid pulls in, Ope walks out to see who the new customer is. "I'll be right back" she just nods and continues with her work. Chase watches one of the caracara girls steps out from the car, she's pretty sure it's Lyla, she's a bit too far away to know straight away. She continues to watch their little exchange until Ope calls Dog over, she ducks her head and carries on working as if she hadn't stopped at all. Once he walks back over to Lyla, she's sure it's her now, he takes her keys off her and their hands linger a little too long before she pulls away, Chase just smirks and gets back to work.

After setting Lyla's car up, Chase limps over to him, the knee pain was still giving her hell. "shit that rim is dead" she says whilst observing the car "alignment's probably fucked too" he chuckles  
"that's what I said" she finishes her check on the car and returns to standing next to her brother  
"that was Lyla, wasn't it?" he nods "I thought so, she's a real nice girl, kid's adorable too. Took care of him once for her a while back" he looks over at her "what?"  
"Don't" she smirks at him  
"come on. I haven't even said anything yet" he rolls his eyes at her  
"yeah, well I'm saving us all some time, now grab the wrench while I go order in the new wheel" she chuckles but does as she's told, she knows that she saw something between those two, however brief, there was a little something there. And maybe, in the future when Donna's passing isn't so fresh, maybe something can happen between them.

Their shifts had just ended when Clay came back and called Opie out to go do whatever the hell they were doing, probably something to do with the Nazis. So Chase decided to go inside, grab a drink of water and help juice out with the bar stock. But of course, he wouldn't let her do too much heavy lifting so she just sat at the bar whilst he started moving and counting boxes.

Juice was grabbing more boxes when Jax walked in, he made his way over to Chase "Hey, can I talk to you and Juice for a second?"  
"Sure. Juice!" she called at him, they hear the sounds of bottles rattling before he shouts a reply  
"Gimme a second!" they both just roll their eyes and wait until the man re-emerges with a box of beer bottles. "Hey man. How's Otto?" Juice asks the VP  
"nearly blind."  
"Jesus" Juice cursed before Chase spoke up, her face serious  
"What's the retaliation" Otto was a good guy in her eyes, she was obviously biased due to him being Luann's old man. But he's done a lot of shit for the club on the inside and he really didn't deserve all the beatings he's got, he should have more protection, but he was practically a lone wolf in there, just doing the dirty work that those on the outside can't do.  
"I don't know. That's the problem. Not enough Intel. We strike back now, we could be playing right into their hands." Juice just shakes his head  
"Zobelle's squeaky clean"  
"Yeah, not even a damn parking ticket." Chase adds. "We're gonna have to do some street-level recon to find something." Jax nods at the two of them.  
"Exactly." They both nod in understanding at the man. "Look, there's gonna be a vote on this, given the facts, both of you are smart, I'm trusting you'll vote for what's right." And with that he starts to walk off before remembering something. "Do you two know where Chibs is?" Juice nods  
"out by T-M I think" Jax says his thanks to them and leaves them alone once more. Chase sighs and rubs her face, pushing her glasses up onto her forehead in the process.  
"Shit, well we all know Tig and Ope are on Clay's side, this bloody table is gonna start splitting in half if Jax and Clay don't sort themselves out."

About half an hour later Chibs comes strolling in, his sunglasses sitting on his forehead as usual "gonna be an interesting vote tonight children" he said whilst taking a seat next to Chase  
"tell me about it. Guessing Jax talked to you then"  
"Aye, wants me to vote against immediate retaliation."  
"Same here." He sighs and motions for Juice to get him a drink.

PERFECT LIFE…

They were all called into the Chapel, it was time for church and time for this vote which was gonna split the table so everyone could see where their loyalties lie. Around the table, from Clay's right it went; Tig, Chibs, Opie, Piney, Juice, Chase, Bobby and Jax, in that order. They all sat in their seats waiting for the vote, Clay begins the meeting "It's been a shit year. I know we were laying low trying to… shake off this A.T.F. stink. And I would never put a member of this club at risk. But… we underestimated Zobelle, the League's reach. Now he hurts a brother. If we don't act now, it's gonna be a sign of weakness. They do it again, and we've got an obligation to this club, to this town, to crush this threat. Retaliation must be harsh and immediate. That's what we do. It's what we've always done." Clay says the words with complete conviction, there was a reason he's at the head of the table, he knew how to make people listen, how to make them think and how to sway decisions that you thought you had set in stone. He made some pretty good points, they can't look weak in front of a new threat, but then everything Jax says comes back shouting at the man's points, we know nothing about them, they've tricked us every step of the way and we can't keep making that mistake, they planned this, all of this. She looked at everyone else around the table, she could see a few people fighting the same internal battle as her, then she saw those who agreed with every word the president said and then there was the people who sat there knowing that it wasn't the right course of action, they had no second thoughts, the just knew something was wrong about the whole situation and they know that acting now, well that can cause greater consequences for the club.

The silence after Clay's speech is broken by Jax lighting a cigarette, the room is silent except for that one action, every move of the lighter can be heard, the flicker of the flame, the banging of the lid on the body of the object. As well as, the sound of the tip of the cigarette setting a light, and the breath Jax takes, it's as if even the smoke itself has a sound. The man prepares himself to share his point on the subject. "I agree with everything you're saying. We underestimated Zobelle. Gotta protect our club, our town. Retaliation is undisputable." Jax looks at everyone around the table as he speaks, looking directly at them one at a time, to really engage them with what he is saying. "But if we do it now, we're doing it half-blind. These guys aren't gangsters. They're moneyed, smart and connected—both sides of the law. They wanted us to blow up Darby's meth lab." He picks up a plain cd in a paper packet for everyone to see "that's us doing it caught on security cameras. Ope's face plain as day. Otto getting jumped was bait Zobelle knew we'd take. But out here, he's not using the muscle. He's using the law. He expects us to retaliate. He wants it, and he's ready for it. I love Otto. I want to give him his eye, but not at the expense of my club… We gotta wait. Due diligence. Learn." There is a moment of silence after Jax has made his point. Again there was an internal battle happening for Chase, now as much as she's loyal to the club and its founding methods, not to mention she doesn't mind a bit of bloodied revenge, Jax was right, she's smart and she can see that taking action now would be the wrong thing to do. She's made up her mind, and she can only hope that Jax has convinced enough people to get the majority.

Clay breaks the silence "Let's vote it. Immediate retaliation. Yea." From Clay's point of view, they work the vote anticlockwise around the table, Tig's next  
"absolutely, yea"  
Chibs shakes his head "Don't feel right. So no" Opie is next and he looks straight at Jax when saying his answer  
"Yea." No explanation, he drops his best friend's gaze after that to meet Clay's eyes. Piney scrunches up his cigarette after his boy's vote, he was disappointed in him to say the least, he shouldn't' be siding with Clay on this.  
"Nay." The old man answers. Juice's vote was next, Tig and Jax were both staring at him waiting for his answer, and Chase prayed that he made the right one. The man lifts his hand with uncertainty and gives a reluctant  
"Yea." Chase has to restrain from reacting, what the hell was that? She was sure that after talking to Jax that he would vote against it. Unless, due to Tig's hard stare, Clay must've talked to him when Juice left the club house for a smoke. Jax's face also falls at the answer. All the stares landed on Chase now, it was her turn to vote. She shakes her head  
"Jax is right, there's more to this… Nay" Clay sighs and looks over to Bobby  
"4-3. Where you at, brother?" Bobby was the deciding vote in a sense, because everyone knew Jax was going to say no, it was all down to the secretary, the man keeps his eyes directly on the table when speaking  
"Smart vote. Nay" the shock on Clay's face was clearly visible, he really hadn't been expecting that by the looks of it. Jax says his vote just to finish the meeting  
"Nay. 4-5. No majority… We wait on retaliation" Clay moves his hands with defeat and picks up the gavel, he gives one of the lightest taps he has ever done, and ends the meeting. Everyone gets up and out of their seats quickly, the tension sat heavy in the air.

Chase takes a seat with Jax and Piney at the picnic table whilst Opie and Chibs head over to the garage, Lyla's back and Ope jogs over to get her car for her. Chase watches their exchange again, she sees Lyla hand a piece of card to Ope and smile at him, he just stands there staring at it with a small smile on his face as she drives off.

Tara and Gemma walk over to them, the two of them noticed the change within the brothers, and sister, "Hey. What's going on?"  
"Tough vote" Jax tells his mother, who instantly knows that Clay is off somewhere, wallowing in his loss  
"Where is he?"  
"He's inside" Piney tells the woman who leaves them in search for her husband. The elder man and Chase decide to leave Jax and his girl alone, so they walk off, Piney to Juice and Chase to Chibs.

"Hey brother" Chibs nods at her, and finishes writing up Lyla's car details on his clipboard  
"how's your knee doing? You look like a damn penguin when you walk" she laughs at that  
"Pain's still there but it should only last a week, two tops" he nods again. They both turn around at the sound of the T-M truck reversing "new car's in, want me to check it out?"  
"Nah, you write this one up, I'll see what the damage is" she grabs the clipboard and pen off of the man who walks of the grab the keys off of Dog.

Chase is checking out the number plate of the new car when she hears the Scot shout "Shit!" before he is running from the car. Everything happened so fast, yet it felt like slow motion, one minute Chase was filling out a form and the next…

Chibs ran as far as he could before the car exploded, unfortunately, it wasn't far enough. The blast threw him forward and onto his head, even amongst the noise of the explosion Chase was sure that she could her the crack as Chibs hit the concrete. Chase moves her arm from her eyes to search for the man and once she finds him she screams "Chibs!" Her knee forgotten she runs over to the man and slides to the floor, she hears the others calling him as well. She shakes the man's shoulders in hope that he will wake up, there's so much blood. "Chibs, come on Chibs! Tara!" she shouts for the doctor who comes running over with the rest of the sons. Happy pulls Chase up to let Tara in and wraps his arms around the girl who he knows has a close bond with the Scot.

The heat continued to pour off of the car wreckage, smoke and light debris flowing through the air as if it were a part of it. Chase spared another look at Chibs who was receiving CPR from Tara, the sight of the blood puddle forming around the back of the man's head made her stomach hurt and her head light, she tore her eyes away and buried her face in Happy's neck, with the hopes that this was all some horrible nightmare.

**A/N: Oh god, I hate this chapter so much, it physically hurts to write it. I hated this episode, I mean Chibs, just why?! Anyway I decided that as much as it pains me it had to be added into the story, because drama makes stuff more interesting. (Really I'm just evil and am constantly looking for ways to leave you on a cliff hanger but shh. Don't say anything) anyways, I hope you enjoyed this heart-breaking chapter, I'm just gonna go cry for a minute but don't forget to leave a review, they help me write. Hope you all have a nice day/evening (depending on where you are)**


	7. Feed the Machines

Perfect Life chapter 7

Chapter title: Feed the Machines

**A/N: ****Hey everyone, hope your all doing well. Idk why but the beginning of this chapter is slightly darkish, I think I was half asleep when I wrote it but it fits so I left it as it is. Oh and you even get a little bit of Chase's backstory in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Numb, angry, vengeful. Those were probably the best words to describe Chase right now. This whole thing seemed like a horribly, vivid nightmare, but she wasn't so lucky, it was all true, everything had happened. She loved all of her brothers deeply but some were different, Chibs was different. She still remembers the first day she met him, she was just 14 years old, a fragile and shut off teenager, hiding away from everything that could be a threat, but he was there at the garage, the first day he saw her he knew exactly what she was going through at home, with one look he understood everything that had happened, and that one look let her know that this complete stranger may be one of the only people she could ever trust.

Even from that first day, he never showed her any pity, he never judged her, no, he helped her, he moulded her into who she was today, she wouldn't have gotten this far in her life if it wasn't for Chibs, he welcomed her with open arms and she's never looked back since. Even when she had to move from town to town, he kept in touch, the odd letter here and there. He was always supporting her and he was right there again when she came back to Charming, those same open arms waiting.

Don't get her wrong, she wasn't stupid, she knew that the lives they all lived came with a constant threat. But, until something actually happens it's just so easy to push away the danger and live in the moment with those you care about. She never regrets taking Chibs and Happy up on their offer work at the garage, she never regrets the day she first put on her cut and she never regrets the choices she and her family have made along the way.

But it's at times like these when those thoughts in your head start to get loud, everything your thinking turns from pushed away whispers to shouts at the front of your mind. These thoughts, they find ways to get you lost in your own head, they find ways to blame you for things you had nothing to do with. These thoughts, they contradict each other, they wage a battle within your head which leaves you trapped and the exit, it moves further and further away from your grasp.

The girl shook her head, now was not the time to let her old demons come back and consume her, no she's fought them too hard and too long to let them take over now. This wasn't even about her, this was about Chibs and staying strong for the man she cared about dearly.

The club stood at the back of the ambulance and watched as it drove off, their brother inside being carried away to the hospital, they all prayed that the man was in good hands. She would've gone with him but he was going to be in surgery for hours plus she was needed here, with her brothers.

No one said anything after the ambulance left, they all just stood there. What could you say when one of your brothers almost got blown up? It still felt so surreal to them all. Even when Clay walked away to talk to Unser, the silence still hung in the air, the world around them forgotten as they tried to bring themselves back to the present.

Juice had his arm around Chase, she hadn't cried yet, but the thought of what happened still hurt her. Everyone knew that Juice, Chibs and Chase were extremely close with one another, as mentioned before, everyone in the club was close but some people had stronger bonds than others. Jax and Opie, Tig and Clay. It's just how it went, no one minds though, as long as you still take a bullet for _anyone_ sitting with you around that table.

The silence was broken when Tara started explaining what they would have to do for Chibs to get him back to normal. If she was being honest, Chase didn't understand most of what the doctor was saying but she got the gist of it.

Next thing Jax also walks off and starts a conversation with Hale. This finally causes the group to disassemble and head into the club house for a drink, or five.

PERFECT LIFE…

Clay calls everyone to the table, they all knew what this was going to be about, now that someone else in the club had been targeted Clay was going to use it as an excuse to take immediate action and retaliate with utmost brutality. And the thing was, no one was going to argue, well except maybe Jax and Bobby, but the rest of the table, they were all going agree with Clay on this one, most people had originally but Juice and Chase, they had no choice, they couldn't let that happen again, they needed a release for all the anger that has built up over what happened, Chase more so than Juice. Big events like this, when she got angry, her anger easily clouded her judgement. She'd always had anger issues but stuff like this threatens her emotions beyond their capacity. But she refused to break, Chibs was going to be fine, eventually.

"Unser's getting his home address" Clay informs his crew  
"You really think Zobelle is sitting in his Barcalounger waiting for us to swing by?" Bobby questions to them all  
"Why should he hide?"  
"Asshole thinks he's protected on every level." Clay explains to them  
"He is." Juice and Chase say in unison  
"Probably riding four deep. Weston, skinhead crew."  
"then we ride five deep." Tig reasons  
"yeah, and what's the plan? Roll up him in broad daylight, cut off his head?" Bobby asked, slightly annoyed with the sudden change in everyone, what happened hurt him too but he still knows what's right. Why can't anyone else see it?  
"Okay" it's the first thing Happy has said at the table tonight and that's what he comes out with, they all turn to look at him for a moment, sure they loved the man but he had a weird obsession for torturous revenge, or just murder in general if they were being honest.  
"You know, I Don't give a shit what the plan is. I am tired of sitting here playing "What happens if?" Zobelle tried to kill two of us in the last 12 hours. This charter doesn't wait any longer. We kill him!" the president shouts at them all, trying to make them see sense. He wasn't backing down on this anymore, he was going to kill Zobelle and Weston if it's the last thing he does.

Most people around the table nod, everyone except Bobby and Jax who still believed that they should wait, that this was all planned and that there is a trap waiting for them at the end of all this, and in the back of her mind, Chase thought the same thing, Jax was still right even after what just happened, but this just hit way too close to home and although the right thing to do was screaming at her, her anger still won out, she still craved revenge for what has happened to her club. They need to prove that they cannot be fucked with.

"Do I need to take a vote?" Clay asks whilst looking straight at Jax. No one says anything, they all knew that this had to happen and there was no way out of it. After a moment of Silence they all get up and leave the table, there was no need for the gavel, this wasn't a debate, the decision had been made before they even entered the room.

It was gone 2am and everyone just decided that there was no point in going home and that they should all just find somewhere to sleep at the club house. They had a lot of shit to deal with tomorrow.

PERFECT LIFE…

It was the next day and as the crew walked outside they spotted Eddie poking around the crime scene. "What's this mick bastard doing here?" Clay asked as they walked closer to the boy, Jax was climbing down the ladder behind them so he could join them to see what the hell was going on.  
"Irish love a good car bomb." Tig stated, it was a joke but it wasn't one you were supposed to laugh at, none of them could really bring themselves to laugh right now at Tig's jokes, not after yesterday.

They finally reach the boy who had been walking over to them "Hey, you being here in broad daylight, it's not the smartest move." The president tells the kid who is all alone, he wasn't too fond of him in all honesty, he was a cocky little bastard who thought himself to be a lot more important than he actually was, he was just a pawn in the giant chess game they were in.  
"My dad thought it'd be wise to find out what all the noise was last night."  
"Accident" Clay replies a little too quickly, but Bobby's there to cover him  
"Chibs rubbed some wrong wires together" the boy looks at them all with a little smirk on his face, prick.  
"I grew up in South Armagh, boys. Sodium nitrate was the fragrance of my youth. Know it anywhere."  
"we're dealing with the problem" Jax informs the boy, his face completely serious and ready for business. But little Edmond was having none of it  
"The problem is the feds. This blast will bring 'em around."  
"It ain't gonna get that far. Tell your old man we got it contained." The president tells the boy, with a slightly patronizing tone.  
"Sure. I'll let the folks know there's nothing to worry about." There was sarcasm in his tone but the others couldn't care less. And with that, the boy left them to it.

Just after Eddie leaves, Unser walks over, information about Zobelle and Weston in hand. He passes it over to Clay who asks about the late forensics, as they are talking Jax excuses himself with a phone call. The president looks over at his stepson suspiciously whilst continuing talking to the sheriff, that boy was up to something.

After convincing Unser to make the coppers leave for a 'doughnut break' Clay turns to Chase and Juice "I want you two to power scrub the shit out of this place. I want it clueless for the C.S.U."  
"Sparkle and shine." Juice replies, then he and Chase leave to go put their T-M gear on and clean up the crime scene.

PERFECT LIFE…

Everyone's left by the time the two of them get all the equipment together, it was impossible to find the cleaning solvent in that place. One of these days she was going to kill Tig for hiding everything in that bloody garage.

Juice hauls out the giant pressure hose and the cleaning stuff whilst Chase goes back to tidy the mess they made whilst rummaging through everything. "Oh shit" she hears Unser curse  
"What's wrong?" the girl asks  
"Forensics are here"  
"shit" this wasn't good, Juice was in the middle of a crime scene with a fucking pressure washer! Unser runs inside to the toilets whilst Chase stands by the garage door, "Juice!" she shout-whispers at the man who was pulling his gloves on, he looks at her before someone else called out to him  
"What the hell you doing? This is a crime scene" ugh, Chase drops her forehead against the wall of the workshop. _Good luck trying to get outta this one _is all she thought.

The man sighs before turning around "I'm sorry. I have O.C.D. and the mess was, like, freaking me out. I-" damn that boy can think fast under pressure. The other man speaks again  
"Where's Charming P.D.?" Unser came running back out of the garage at that exact moment, Chase followed after the man.  
"What the hell's going on here?" the sheriff asks, his hands moving about at his sides as he speaks.  
Chase stood by the man's side, observing the situation to see where she can help.  
"Juice, what have I told you? You can't keep doing this" the girl said to her brother in a patronizing tone.  
"Oh, shit I thought you guys left, and you were—"  
"Get the hell out of here. It's a goddamn crime scene. Idiot" Unser shouts at the Son, who continues to play along. Juice dropped his head, picked up his stuff and made his way out of the crime scene. Once he reaches the garage Chase swats him over the head before they head into the workshop and out of the way, they wait for Unser to come to them.

The two club members watched as the forensics continued to take samples of the car wreckage, they both continued to take sips of their drinks from nerves. How the hell were they gonna clean up the evidence? "What are we gonna do here?" Juice asks the sheriff who finally walks over, Unser just hands him his large drinking cup, which felt a little warm? "What's this?"  
"Cancer drugs. Turns my waste radioactive." The man takes Juice's unfinished cola bottle from his hand whilst the boy stares at the cup in his hand before the realisation dawns on him.  
"I'm holding a cup of your piss?" Chase chokes on her own drink from laughing. The older man starts mixing Juice's cola with the 'radioactive waste'  
"Spill this on their lab kit, turns their results into a bad chemistry experiment." Juice and Chase look at each other, a plan already forming in the girls head. "Just need to figure a way it don't get me arrested for evidence tampering." Chase smirks, she had a plan. She taps Unser on the arm.  
"Hey, go chat them up, and then take my lead. You and your piss" she chuckles at the end of her sentence and watches as Juice eagerly hands the cup back to the man, a strange look still on his face.

She pulls the Puerto Rican over to one of the cars they were working on in the parking lot, Chase jumps into the driver's seat whilst Juice sticks his head through the open car window "So, what's the plan?"  
"I'm gonna scare them a bit, give Unser a chance to pour his piss on the evidence without them noticing, it'll just look like an accident that couldn't be helped" The man nods with a smile  
"Not bad, but where do I come into this?"  
"Just stand in front of the car and jump out of the way when I tell you to." He gives her a funny look, he wasn't too fond of his part in her little scheme "I'm not gonna run you over, I promise alright. Now suck it up and go stand in front of the car like a good boy" he huffs before giving in and moving casually to his position.

Chase fiddles with the key before finding the ignition and turning the car on. She gives Juice a countdown of three on her fingers, she puts the car into gear and takes down one of them, leaving two seconds remaining, next she moves her foot onto the gas pedal and takes another finger down, one more second. Finally she moves the other one down and stomps on the pedal, lurching the car forwards "Oh, shit!" Juice shouts before jumping to safety.

The girl speeds towards Unser and the two forensics before screeching to a stop just before them. She watches the three of them fall over and prays that she gave the cop enough time to ruin the evidence.

Juice comes running over just as Chase jumps out of the car seat. "Oh, my god" she looks down at the three men on the floor "oh, my—Holy shit. I am so sorry. I—Are you guys alright? I thought they'd changed out the brake drums. Damn I'm so sorry" The girl had a look of sincerity on her face as she stuttered and apologised to the men, the main forensic looked up at her, wiping his eyes  
"Stupid bitch" Chase had to resist reacting to that, the boys taught her over the years to not take that kind of crap, but she knew better right now, it was all part of the act. The man who dished out the insult looks over to the sheriff whilst sniffing  
"What the hell is that?" that's when she realised that Unser actually had _fallen_ over and that he spilt his 'drink' on the man's face, Chase struggled not to smirk at that, karma really was a bitch.  
"Uh, diet cola." He seemed to say it as more of a question than a statement but it worked all the same. "Tastes like piss, don't it?" Juice and Chase look at each other again, Chase runs her hand through her hair whilst Juice sighs with a look of defeat.

PERFECT LIFE…

After Juice and Chase had finished cleaning up, they hung their T-M shirts back up and began to walk back to the club house, that's when Happy pulled in and called the two of them over. "Hey, we found Weston's computer, password protected. Think you two can get into it?" Chase chuckles as Juice takes the laptop from the man  
"Easy as taking candy from a Nazi baby" they both laugh at her before she and her computing companion head into their office.

Juice places the device down on the desk and searches for a compatible charger whilst Chase starts up her own laptop and waits for it to load, she takes a seat in one of their office chairs. "So how should we do this?" Juice plugs the computer in and takes a seat next to her whilst examining the lock screen.  
"Just straight up hacking it is gonna take too long." He stares around the room before clicking his fingers in a eureka moment "Hey, you still got that decryption program you wrote a few months ago?" she nods  
"Yeah course. But it wasn't designed for that, it was just a little project I did when I was bored." She is still looking at him with questioning eyes before it clicks and she realises what he's hinting at "oh! I can tweak a few things on it, get it to work for that operating system."  
"exactly, it has all the ground work done, like you said, just tweak and add a few things then we can run it and we should be good to go" she nods and searches through her huge hard drive to find the file. This was how they do things, sure they were damn good on their own, but together it was so much easier. When one of them forgot something, the other would remind them. If there's something that needs a program to work, Chase will write it and Juice will run it. They were a team, and a pretty good one at that.

Chase's fingers flew across the familiar keyboard as she wrote line after line of code. She finished after about forty minutes and scrolled right to the top to check and re-check the code, as she was doing so, Juice came up behind her to triple check it. She thinks she's done when the man behind her points to the screen "You missed a bracket" she doesn't need to turn around, she can practically hear the grin on his face, _idiot._ She huffs and fills in the missing punctuation before saving the code to a memory stick and placing it into Weston's laptop, Juice takes his place in front of the screen and cracks his knuckles, once the screen turns black and Chase's code ran across the page in white, they knew they'd cracked it, they both unknowingly smiled in unison as the code slammed to a halt and asked for an entry, this is where Juice came in, he knew every shortcut there was in this world, he typed away and with the assistance of Chase's code they were into the man's computer within minutes. Juice stuck his hand up, his palm facing towards Chase who high-fived the man, this was the best part, the satisfaction when it all comes together, not many people understood it since they couldn't get past the daunting thought of the thousands of lines of code, but it was so worth it just for that feeling at the end. Juice ploughs through the man's files, emails etc. Looking for any clues that can help them.

PERFECT LIFE…

Happy came in after they'd cracked the lock on the computer, he watched as Juice and Chase sifted through the device and the information it held, he had no idea how they did it but he knew that asking would set the pair on some eight hour long computer rant that no one gave a crap about, and that none of them would ever understand.

Happy is pulled from his thoughts when Juice gives a shout of celebration, he turns around in his chair to look at the other two "I'm pretty sure I've found something" he unplugs the computer and the three of them rush out of the office and over to the bar.

They spot Clay, Bobby, Tig and Opie, Juice interrupts them since he knows they are going to want to hear this. "I think we got something. There's an appointment in Weston's calendar for tonight. He tagged it 'E.Z., M.C.C.'"  
"Ethan Zobelle" Tig clarifies  
"Morada Christian Centre, off Alhambra." Clay finishes the acronym puzzle. "Well boys, suit up, and let's kill this bastard" they all cheer and move to take their cuts off and grab their hoddies and guns.

Chase is stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she turns around to face Clay "Not you girl, I want you to stick around, keep an eye on things for me, go see Chibs or somethin'" the girl wasn't best pleased by the request  
"Clay, I'm one of your best shots-"  
"I'm not disputin' that but, you don't need this right now. Take a breather, I know what happened shook you up, your angry and I get that but I know you, you don't wanna do somethin' your gonna regret." She wanted to argue but she knew there was no point, the man had made his decision, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. She knows that he is just looking out for her but whenever stuff like that happened it always made her feel so small, she knows that they know she can handle herself, hell they toughened her up themselves but it always sucked to be pulled out of a job, especially one you felt you had to go on.  
"alright, fine, whatever." She shrugs out of the man's grasp and leaves them to it.

PERFECT LIFE…

After they all left she still sat on one of the bar stools, a glass of whiskey in her hand. This was bullshit, she wasn't some fucking old lady who stays at home when she's told to. But she knew deep down that Clay was right, she wouldn't hold back if she went out there, she'd kill every last one of them.

Everything was pissing her off, Zobelle, the Aryans, Clay and Jax, Otto's eye, Chibs, Clay knowing her better than herself, her anger. It was all too fucking much. "Fuck!" the girl shouted as she launched her glass at the furthest wall, the smash that sounded as the glass shattered to a thousand pieces was enough to relieve some of the tension in her body, but she knew it was only temporary, she needed to sort herself out.

On her way to the hospital she stopped by the local florist to pick up something for Chibs, she decided that she needed to see the man. She also grabbed a chocolate bar because God knows the minute the man is allowed to eat he is going to start bitching about the hospital food, she chuckled at the thought.

She let herself get lost in that all-consuming wind as she drove towards the hospital, the moon and street lamps gave the red on her bike a soft glow, everything still felt surreal, she understood that everything had happened, she'd definitely come to terms with that, it was like… ugh, It was just hard to explain.

There it was, that all too familiar hospital smell, unless you work in one it's pretty sad if you can work your way through hospital halls like that back of your hand, all you needed was a room number.

Chase just stood there, outside Chibs's door, unsure about what to expect. Taking a deep breath she siked herself up and turned the door handle. She froze again, just standing in the door way she looked at the man, he had a bandage wrapped around his head, tubes coming out of him left, right and center. He was so pale, God this was harder than she thought, but she made up her mind and she was going to sit by his side and just spend some time with him, because if he is aware of what's going on around him, she wants him to know that he's not alone.

"Hey Chibs" she starts as she shakily puts the vase down on his bedside table "I'd ask how you are but you can't reply, plus I think I know the answer" she chuckles nervously to herself before taking a seat next to his bed. She sighed and dropped her head into her hands "shit, I don't really know what to say here. You probably can't hear me anyway" the only reply she had was the constant, steady beeping of the machines in the room.

She found a way to start talking, and once she did she couldn't stop, she talked about everything and nothing. There was no physical way to release her anger so she settled for talking it out, she always found it easy to talk to Chibs, but him not being able to reply might've been the best thing. She finished her rant and took a breath, she grabbed the man's hand "I don't know what I'd do without you Chibs, I honestly don't. So you better live up to your stubborn reputation and stick around for as long as possible" she smiled through her words but her vision turned cloudy, the water in her eyes caught her by surprise since she hadn't cried in a long, long time, but she pushed it away, she refused to break down.

By the time she pulled herself together it was half ten in the evening, she decided to head home and get some much needed rest. As she neared the reception someone called her name "Chase?" she recognised the accent  
"Oh, hey Luca. Everything alright?" he smiled at her softly  
"I have a feeling that's the question I should be asking you, I heard about what happened to Chibs, I'm so sorry." She'd ask how he knew his name but it was a pretty small town.  
"Thanks, I'm alright I guess, that was why I'm here actually, thought I'd check up on the guy."  
"I hope he's doing okay."  
"Ah, he's tough as old boots, he'll pull through" the words were more for herself than for him but he smiled all the same. To him, the positivity was a nice change, but he sensed that the subject was still a sensitive one so he decided to change it.  
"So, uh, none of your crew are here with you?"  
"oh, yeah, no they had some stuff to deal with. Just me tonight"  
"Ah, I see. How is your knee?" he pointed towards the support and she shrugged  
"Could be worse I guess." He nodded and started playing with his hands nervously  
"you know, this might be a bit forward and I know my timing probably couldn't be worse but if your not- I was wondering if—" he cut himself off and took a breath. "I'm just finishing my shift, if you haven't got any plans, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee or something" ok wait a second, just hold up. A hot, smart and sweet guy in a medical career was asking her out? Ok that was something that needed a few seconds to process. She obviously took too long to reply because he started stuttering again "sorry I shouldn't ha-"  
"hey, you know what? I think I'd like that" she smiled at him. She noticed he released a breath he'd been holding and mirrored her expression.

**A/N: Hehe I loved the bit with the forensics. That was one of the scenes that made me fall in love with Juice. I really hope you guys are enjoying their friendship! Because it's fun as hell to write. Also oi oi, Chase just pulled! This was a bit of a shock for her because her lifestyle chases (no pun intended) most guys away. But here comes sweet innocent Luca who always seems to see the good in people. Anyway, happy Tuesday everyone!**


	8. We're Broken

Perfect Life chapter 8

Chapter title: **We're Broken**

**A/N:**** Hey everyone I am soooooo sorry this is late! But on the bright side it is over 5000 words so you get an extra long one!**

Gemma got up from her place in the silent chapel, the smell of the candles burning away was a new comfort of hers. She never really knew why she got into all this praying shit, but even if it doesn't work, it was an easy way to get things off your chest.

The woman grabbed her bag before exiting the tiny church and making her way out of the hospital, just as she turned the last corner she spotted the Anarchy reaper down the hall, as she got a bit closer she realised that the fitted biker vest belonged to Chase. The girl was standing there with a cup in her hand, smiling at this cute, male nurse. Gemma smiled herself, she'd known the girl most of her life and she knows that guys never really took an interest in her due to her 'line of work', so seeing her with a guy who was as good looking and well just generally good as him, well that wasn't a bad thing in her books. Gemma decided to take the long way round to get to the exit, she didn't want to distract Chase from her little date.

Chase had no idea as to why, but she seemed to be so relaxed around Luca, he made her laugh and smile more in 10 minutes than she had in the past three days. "Okay, okay. Look you have to tell me where you're from because I've been trying to figure your accent out and it's killing me" he smiled at her again, his perfect teeth on show  
"well, where do you think I'm from?"  
"okay, don't judge me because I've never been good with accents," she wasn't kidding, she actually thought Chibs was Irish at first "but you gotta be eastern European, Russian maybe?" he chuckles and shakes his head and she does the same "oh come on," she says between laughs "I can't be that far off"  
"no, no I'll give you that. I am from Eastern Europe. I'm from…" he leaves a pause and they both laugh again  
"aw come on, don't do this. The suspense, it's killing me" she says, the sarcasm practically dripping from her words and he laughs again.  
"I'm from Croatia"  
"ah, so I wasn't too far off. So why'd you move over to the states?"  
"Well I was twenty one and I needed to get out, a friend offered me the plane ticket and I took it. The rest is history. What about you? Was it the English weather?" she laughed again, she noticed the quick change in subject, must be a sensitive subject for the guy.  
"Not entirely, no my parents were never really meant to be parents I guess. Same old sob story, Mum ran out when I was little since she couldn't handle it all, and my Dad, he had contacts with his Irish mates so he moved stateside in hopes to get 're-acquainted' with them. Never really happened though, we moved to Charming first, then he couldn't hold his Job so we moved to Tacoma where he got a new one, and by the time he fucked that one up, I was old enough to head out on my own so I moved back to Charming and the rest is history." He smiles at her use of his saying. "Damn our backstories are just too uplifting." He laughs  
"I guess you could say that. How long have you lived in the US?"  
"Since I was 13" she laughs and shakes her head "how I kept the British accent I will never know, with a German mum and an Irish father then living in America for most of my life, I should have the weirdest voice concoction you've ever heard."

They continue to just laugh and chat until someone's phone goes off. Luca starts patting his pockets before he realises it's not him "I think that's you" Chase puts her tea down and pulls her phone out  
"Guess so." She flips the phone open, unknown number, hmm. "Hello?"  
"_Chase. That you?" _  
"Clay? Yeah, it's me what's up?"  
"_We got caught earlier, we've been arrested and we're getting moved to prison soon." _Chase had to struggle not to drop the phone, talk about a bomb dropping on you. She put her hand over the mouth piece and excused herself from her company  
"What the fuck?! Are you being serious right now? Clay you've got no fucking protection in there!" she ran a hand through her hair, which seemed to be becoming greasy from the constant action.  
"_You let me worry about that, listen I need you to talk to Gem, get the lawyer out there and find a way to get us the hell outta here. And as for the protection, I'm gonna need you and Opie on standby in case we need anything on the outside. Listen kid, we're gonna be fine, but I need to know that you can do this" _she sighed and ran a hand through her hair again.  
"We both know I can do it. I'll get it done brother, wait for your call."  
"_Good, we love you girl."  
_"Yeah, love you guys too. Stay outta trouble, you hear me" she ends the call and puts the phone back in her pocket. She drops her forehead onto the wall in frustration and sighs, shit was really starting to hit that fan lately but it could only get better right? Because honestly, what else can go wrong?

She walked back over to the nurse "everything alright?"  
"Not really, listen I've gotta go, clubs business calls. But this was actually pretty fun, we should do it again sometime" she gave him a soft smile "I can't give you my number but maybe I can have yours?" he got the idea and handed her his card  
"Sure, I'll see you soon, I hope"  
"Yeah, see you around Luca" the Son jogged out to her bike and headed over to Gemma's place.

PERFECT LIFE…

After she dumped the news on the old lady and dealt with the rant afterwards, Gemma made the call to the lawyer who wasn't best please about being disturbed in the middle of the night, but he still said that he'd come over tomorrow to assess the situation and their possible options on how to solve it. This was good enough for the pair so Gem hung up the phone and dropped into one of the dining chairs in her kitchen. The woman lit a cigarette and offered one up to the girl sitting next to her, Chase took the thing and let Gemma light it for her and they just sat in silence for a bit. "Things just keep getting better and better" the woman stated as she took another drag,  
"You can say that again. What the hell is happening to us Gem? The club, between Jax and Clay, the feds and the A.B. we're falling apart."  
"They'll figure this shit out, don't worry. And as for the Nazis, their time will come, you should know that by now sweetheart." Chase chuckled at the woman  
"Fair point" Gemma decided to lighten the mood a bit.  
"Saw you at the hospital earlier" this caught the Son's attention "talking to one of the doctors. You know the one, Cute, brunette, nice smile, gorgeous voice." Chase just looked at the woman in shock, she was bloody everywhere! She hadn't even noticed her! How the hell did she even-? It was safe to say Chase was a little scared of her right now. Gemma just smirked at the girl, victory in her eyes "there something there?" the younger woman sighed and put her smoke out, she then ran her hand through her hair again  
"I don't know Gem, he stitched me up a few days ago and we talked a bit, then he caught me when I was leaving Chibs, so we grabbed a drink and he gave me his number. But it's all still pretty new to me, we both know I haven't had much experience. But he's a nice guy and it couldn't hurt to see him again." The woman's smirk never faltered, she was happy for the girl, she needed to get out there and start seeing some guys, the girl was twenty five and she'd only had a couple of relationships, and one of them was a total screw up with some psyco who tried to kill her. Poor girl definitely hadn't had much luck up until now.

They chat a little while longer "So how you holding up? You know, after the car crash and all." Gemma looked at the girl,  
"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"  
"I dunno? You just seem a little more… Jumpy than usual" Chase made direct eye contact with the woman, guess it was now or never "Gem, you practically brought me up over the years, I've inherited your woman's intuition. I know something else is up. But I also know you, I know that this approach is probably the worst way I coulda handled this but I want you to know that you can tell me anything, I love you Gemma, you can trust me." Said woman just continued to look at the girl before her, she soon broke the eye contact, she couldn't hold it any longer, which was the final indication that Chase was right. "You gotta talk to someone Gem, you need to get this off your chest because your only just gonna keep hurting yourself by keeping it all bottled up." The old lady just looked at the club member before sighing and giving into the girl, and her own wishes. Chase was right, she needed to talk to someone other than Tara and Unser.

It was two long hours before Gemma started to dose off after telling Chase about what happened, she still couldn't believe that it had actually happened to her, those Aryan bastards were going to die a slow and fucking painful death, but Gemma made her promise not to let her anger get the best of her when she was with the club. She understood why she kept it from them, and if she was being honest, it made her look up to the woman even more, how someone can go through that and carry on like normal to protect their family was beyond her. She was one of the strongest women that Chase had ever met, without a single doubt.

Chase made sure the woman was alright before getting her to bed and leaving to head back for the club house so she could wake Opie up, she had to dump the whole prison thing on him too, just what the guy needs right now.

PERFECT LIFE…

After telling the man what happened they made a plan on how to keep up with the work at T-M until Clay called them again. By that time it was long past midnight and her hopes of going home for a decent night's sleep went out the window, so she left the man's room and headed to the one next door, they only had a couple of rooms back here so some people had to share. Jax, Opie and Clay all used the same one, as did Tig, Bobby and Happy, whenever he came down, and then Chase shared with Chibs and Juice. There was still one room spare so if there were loads of them staying then a couple of people would use that one. It was weird since the boys offered the lone room to her, since she was a girl and all, but she decided to just stick with her brothers, she didn't want any special treatment.

She opened the door, dropped her bag and just fell onto the bed. She took a few moments to herself just to unwind from today, it's so weird how everyday just felt long lately, there was always something to do, something to worry about. She wiped her hands across her face, re-adjusted her glasses after the action and jumped back up, then regretting it immediately as her knee started to protest. She headed to the dresser to grab something to sleep in then went to the bathroom to wash off today's events. She dumped her stuff on the closed toilet seat and braced herself in front of the mirror, the left side of her face was still badly bruised but it was changing colour which was a good sign plus the swelling had all gone down. The cut above her eyebrow wasn't doing too bad either, all the other little nicks like the one on her lip were also healing over nicely, she'll be fine in a few days.

Next thing to do was get changed, she unstrapped the black knee support and left it to the side, she couldn't sleep in the thing anyway. She pulled on a small pair of sleep shorts and one of Juice's old t-shirts that he never wore anymore, it had some weird skull print on the chest. She'd borrow one of Chibs's but she couldn't be bothered to deal with the extra bagginess of his t-shirts tonight.

Finally she scooped up her hair into a ponytail, the shorter layers and her side fringe falling out in the process and left the bathroom. She chucked her old stuff onto a chair in the corner, but she placed her kutte neatly on a hook on the back of the bedroom door, because anything less was no place for the reaper. This time she fell onto the bed and let the tiredness of the day consume her until she was finally getting some sleep.

The next morning Opie knocked on her door which roused her from her sleep, she rubbed her eyes, grabbed her glasses and went to let the man in. "Morning"  
"Morning, Ope. What time is it?"  
"just gone six" she groaned at that answer, she would've had another forty minutes "I know, but I bought a peace offering" he handed her the steaming cup of tea  
"alright, I'll let you off this time" he chuckles  
"You wanna head downstairs with me"  
"yeah, sure."

And that's what the two of them did, they both headed downstairs and sat around for half an hour trying to wake up. Opie seemed a lot less tense when he was just wearing casual clothes, he didn't have his beanie on so his long, and slightly greasy hair hung around his face, his back seemed relaxed without the weight of the kutte and he just looked more like himself in a way. Okay that didn't make much sense but she knew what she meant.

"so, how's Chibs doing?" the man asked her as he looked up from his mug  
"ok I guess, they said that he's still critical but if the internal bleeding doesn't start again then he should be just fine."  
"Good, he didn't deserve what happened to him."  
"I don't think many people deserve that to happen to them, except those who would cause it." They were both thinking of the choice people who deserved to be blown away. But she decided not to get lost in the thought, they were going to stop Zobelle and Weston eventually, they just had to be smart about it. Her anger had subsided enough to stop clouding her mind, it was there but it was just simmering right now, waiting to be aggravated enough to come back full force, but until then she could think straight and see that this was a waiting game, they needed to be patient and not fall for Zobelle's tricks like they already had. The others being in prison was just proof that Zobelle had the upper hand right now.

After their little morning chat they both went upstairs to get ready for the day ahead, they both knew that it was likely they were going to have to do some favours for someone on the inside so the boys could get protection, but neither of them minded too much.

Gemma and Tara walked in just after they came back down, "morning girls" Chase said as they moved further into the club house  
"Morning sweetheart" Gemma replied to the girl who smiled up at her. She had to admit she was glad she told Chase what happened, there was no pity there, and no change in how she treated her and no change in how she acted around her.

"That lawyer should be around in a bit. Ope, you got the shop covered 'til we finish?" the man nodded  
"Yep, I'm gonna head over there now to get everything set up. See you in a bit." Alright now that was sorted they women could deal with the lawyer.

PERFECT LIFE…

A shiny, new Audi rolled into the lot and a sharp man dressed in a suit walked out and into the club house. Rosen saw the three women and walked over, they welcomed him back to the place and lead him over to the sofas so they could chat.

The man explained to them what he had found out about the situation and Gemma wasn't best pleased "They're jamming us. Seven-figure bail? No court date? Its bullshit!"  
"Apparently they have security tapes. Women and children running for their lives." Rosen's tone and facial expression were both patronizing and annoying as fuck, but Chase kept her cool and remained silent throughout the exchange, she didn't trust herself to say anything. This was his job after all, should be glad he's not all jittery and shy.  
"You saw what happened to Otto. They got no protection."  
"I know." The man replied to Gemma whilst sighing. Tara suddenly speaks up  
"What about a bondsman?"  
"Five-hundred-thousand a head at 10%, you'd need three-hundred K to get the six of them out." The lawyer explained but Gemma came up with a suggestion.  
"Well, I can post the house."  
"My dad's too" Tara offered  
"I've got some savings to put towards it as well" the Son added  
"okay, well that's enough to get out Clay, maybe Jax but that's it." Gemma sighs  
"No. Clay won't leave 'em behind."  
"I'm sorry Gemma… Chase," the girl looked up at the man "Clay needs you to call Laroy. Deliver this message, ASAP. I never saw it, never gave it to you."  
"Alright, I got it." The man nodded before getting up and saying his goodbyes.

After making the call to Laroy she joined Opie in the workshop, they had a lot of stuff to get done. They were working on an engine when Mary pulls up with Ope's kids, the man walks out to go see why they're here whilst Chase continues her work.

Chase looks up when Mary's car starts up, she sees the two kids standing there with Opie who could barely even look at them. The girl sighed, cleaned the oil off her hands with the bandana from her back pocket, and made her way over. "Hey kids, what brings you here?"  
"Grading day" Kenny replies to the female Son  
"awesome, day off school. Hey why don't we get you guys set up in the office, give you something entertaining to do on your free day." They both nod and follow the woman into Gemma's office, she looks behind her at Opie who is looking at her, he mouths a 'thank you' before heading back into the garage.

"Alright you two, gimme a shout if you need anything, I have to get back to work" she winked at them before heading back into the workshop herself. Opie looked up as she walked back in  
"sorry I-"she cut him off  
"Don't Ope, let's not get into this right now. Let's just finish this engine up and wait for Clay's call." She had to say she was disappointed in the man, he promised not to throw himself too far into the club and now look at him, he could barely talk to his goddamn kids, he needed to sort himself out.

They worked in silence for a bit until Opie's phone rang "Hello?...Hey brother. What'd you need us to do… Alright, what's his name?... yeah, okay, we've got it handled" just as he finished the conversation Gemma walks in, Opie looks at her "that was Clay."  
"On the cell?"  
"He needs us to run an errand. It's gonna take a while."  
"Okay. I'll have Neeta take Kenny and Ellie. And I'll just go grab the baby." The two club members started to walk out  
"Pick 'em up from Jax's?" Opie questioned as he walked away  
"Yeah. Is there anything I can do?" they both pause at the door  
"Not right now." After that the pair walk off to the club house to grab their stuff and make a phone call to officer Trammel.

PERFECT LIFE…

They meet the office down one of the backroads in Stockton. The pair dismount their biked and walk up to the rolled down car window where Opie starts to tell the man the information for their little mission. "Name's Vincent Bell, A.K.A. Venus. He's a tranny dealer." Chase hands the police officer the money bribe  
"We need you to track down the he/she. We'll take it from there." They watch the man observe the money "It's direct from Clay" the girl confirms. The man nods, signalling his agreement  
"Okay. Just plant it in the car. All right? I don't need a warrant for that." The outlaws nod  
"Put it under the driver's seat." Opie states to the man who waves a hand at them  
"And don't skimp on the dope, all right? I need a lot more than a misdemeanour to get him into County."  
"Cool."  
"Yeah, all right. We'll wait for your call. Cheers mate." Chase taps the roof of the car and the pair walk back to their bikes. "So, who do we call about the drugs?"  
"I'll handle getting the dope, you head back to T-M and wait for the call. I'll come pick you up once I've got it."

Chase tightens the last bolt on the engine when Opie's back comes riding in. She walks over to her brother "Hey, you get it?" he pulls a clear, plastic bag out of his saddle bag and holds it up for her to see  
"Yup. Did Trammel call?"  
"Yeah, found out where she's headed, you just in time actually, he wants us to meet him in Stockton just before Venus's next dealing." He nods and heads back into the club house, Chase trailing behind.

Chase grabs her rucksack from her room and brings it down, along with a hoodie and her kutte. They start sorting out what they'll need, into the bag. "Okay so how should we do this?"  
"We gotta be a bit discreet about it. Okay, I know what to do but you're not gonna like it" she looks at him with a raised eyebrow "leave your cut here, you can carry the bag and plant the dope whilst I do the driving, but that means we gotta use one bike only." She realises what he's getting at  
"are you being serious? I have to ride bitch with you?"  
"It looks a lot less suspicious if there's one bike, plus you really want me holding onto whilst you ride? I'd pull you off the damn Harley" Chase huffed  
"alright fine, but don't think I'm doing this again. It's a one off, we clear?"  
"Transparently" she hits the man on the arm, who is smirking, before finishing packing the bag.

The two of them pull up to the road where Trammel told them to go. Opie looks around and spots the officer down the side road to his left. He follows where he's looking and spots the tranny getting out of her Land Rover. The sons waste no time riding over to the car.

Chase jumps off the back of Opie's bike and swings her rucksack down from her back and opens it. She pulls the Slim Jim tool from her bag and jimmies the door open and plants the dope under the driver's seat. Finally she does her bag back up and hopes back onto Opie's bike and wraps her arms around his waist before he drives off and over to Trammel, they give him the thumbs up as they pass him and park in the distance.

The two Sons watch as the Police officer pulls the tranny over and gets out to talk to her, they watch as he stands by Venus's open car window and they watch as the officer falls to the ground from a gunshot wound and they watch as the bitch speeds off without a hitch. "Oh, shit! Ope drive!" the man does exactly that, they speed over to the fallen officer and jump off the bike. Chase is the first over to him, the man is groaning in pain whilst holding his bleeding stomach "Aw shit, Ope get over here" the man was right behind her as Chase shrugged off her hoodie and used it to stop the bleeding  
"aw man, we're sorry"  
"I guess that bitch didn't wanna be set up" Trammel states  
"What do we do?"  
"Get on my Radio. Officer down" the officer says whilst breathing through the pain of his wound  
"All right" Opie runs to signal down the radio whilst Chase stays with the man and applies pressure as best she can.

After all the drama with the ambulance and the Police, Opie and Chase made their way to Caracara, since it was closer than the club house, to get themselves cleaned up because people seemed to give you weird looks when you walked around covered in blood. Once they got their Lyla greeted them both before going to fetch them something to wear, Chase was easy to search for since they were practically the same size, she brought her a tight, cropped vest and a small check shirt to change into then she went to hand Opie some clothes.

Chase waits in the Lobby for her brother, who finally emerges wearing a dark purple and faint green check shirt "Oh god, we look like a couple of knobs who tried to match their outfits" she shakes her head at the thought with a smile. Opie looked her up and down and smirked.  
"Holy shit, you look like one of the Caracara girls" the man laughed as he reached her  
"You say another word and I'll drop kick your arse all the way to Oakland." He held his arms up in surrender. As they walked outside she spoke again "I called Clay, told him what happened" the man sighed and nodded, it wasn't like they could change what happened anyway, hopefully the guys did enough inside to buy them some protection.

When they finally got back to the club house, Chase was freezing her arse off due to lack of clothing on her torso. The walked inside and the place felt eerily empty, it was weird. Opie didn't stick around for long since he had to go pick up his kids so Chase went to go see Gemma in the Teller-Morrow office.

Gemma looked up from her paper work as she heard footsteps approaching "Hey darlin'" the woman had to do a double take and Chase laughed  
"God, don't ask. All you need to know is that I had to borrow some clothes from Caracara" Gemma smirked  
"You look good babe. You should show off that stomach a bit more often" Chase felt blessed at that moment that she couldn't blush because she sure as hell would've done, she wasn't so used to compliments, especially about her body since she was usually seen in long trousers and jackets, due to riding a bike, so not many people saw beyond that.  
"The MC is just a walking exercise program. I have Happy to thank for that" they both laugh "so you need a hand with anything?"  
"nah, I think I've got it, but the workshop looks like shit"  
"I'll get started on that, I need to talk to the T-M guys because they really need to start cleaning up after themselves, men honestly" Chase tsks before heading off into the garage.

As she's tidying up she sees Elliot's car pull up, she smiles at the man, who returns the gesture as he walks into Gem's office.

A few minutes later a shell shocked Gemma comes out to see her. "Hey what's going on?"  
"Elliot, he got enough money to bail out the guys, all of them. They should be getting released any minute now."  
"Holy shit! You serious? That's, wow. That's amazing" Gemma nods "I better call Ope with the good news, guessing they should be here soon then." The woman repeats the action as Chase flips her phone out, Gemma heads back into the office to call Tara.

PERFECT LIFE…

The three women were sitting in the office when the Sons black van pulled up, they each got out of their seats and went to stand by the bikes. The men filed out, one by one, but something was wrong, there was an obvious tension in the air which was confirmed when Jax walked straight past them and into the garage whilst the others went into the clubs house. Tara went to go after her boyfriend but Gemma stopped her and shook her head.

Tension or no tension, Chase had to see her brothers so she went for the club house to see them all. They all looked up as the door opened and she walked in, she went around them all and hugged them, thankful they were alright. The last person she hugged was Clay, who looked her up and down "What the hell are you wearing" the men chuckled at the question  
"things got bloody with Trammel so we headed to the porn studio to change, I don't think they own normal clothes at that place." They all laugh "I'm just glad my jeans were alright, bloody hell imagine me in those short shorts" Chase shuddered at the thought  
"I think I can" she turned around to glare at Tig and punch the smirking man in the arm  
"Douchebag" she was so happy to see them all that she almost didn't realise something, she furrowed her eyebrows as worry filled her "hey guys. Where's Juice?" Bobby speaks up with a sigh, they were dreading telling the girl this.  
"There was an incident with the Aryans, Juice… He got shived to the back twice. After the bail was posted he was moved to St. Thomas, he's fine though, they missed the vitals." She stood there, her eyes blown wide with shock.

**A/N:**** And there we have it. I loved this chapter personally. I'd love to hear your thoughts guys so just a little review would make my day! But anyway enjoy the rest of yours.**


	9. Lie To Me

Perfect Life chapter 9

Chapter title: **Lie to me**

**A/N:  
****Hey everyone! here's the next chapter enjoy.  
**

She just stared at them all before the anger settled in "holy shit! And you didn't think to tell me this over the phone?!" she turned on Clay  
"after Chibs, we didn't think you needed anymore on your plate" the president explained, she just scoffed at them all  
"don't even try it Clay, you just didn't want me distracted so I could do your dirty work for you on the outside. You know what? I thought you guys knew me by now. No matter the goddamn circumstances, no matter what I was going through, I would do anything for you! And you fucking hide shit like that from me!" the girl grabbed her kutte and stormed out  
"Where the hell are you going?" the president asked  
"Where the fuck do you think? To St. Thomas! Might as well just fucking live there these days!" she slammed the door on the way out and the room shook a bit from the force.

Gemma and Tara jumped as the club house door slammed shut, they were still standing outside and watched as the Chase straddled her Harley, her back to them "Chase, what's going on?" they could tell that by the way her shoulders sat that she was pissed off, they knew to tread carefully when the girl was like this  
"Juice is at St. Thomas. I gotta go" the girl didn't shout at them or say it with a cold tone, she just sounded defeated. Gemma and Tara looked at each other with worry for the hacker but their eyes were pulled forwards as Chase started her bike and drove out of the lot towards the hospital. They really felt for the Son, two of the people she cared about most were sitting in hospital beds with serious injuries, poor girl was had a lot to deal with right now, and it was probably a hell of a lot worse since they were guessing the guy's didn't tell her about Juice until just then.

The ride to the hospital did very little to calm her mood, her emotions were just everywhere lately and she couldn't afford that, she constantly felt like she had to prove herself to the guys because she was an exception, a one off, she was the girl and she couldn't afford to look weak. She knows that they love her but she's still terrified that one day they would turn around and drop her from the club with some lame excuse that they thought she'd be safer or better off without them and the life. The thought of that alone was enough to raise her blood pressure, the club was all she had, it's not like she could go and get a job after all the shit she's done, no office would let her near a computer.

Well after those cheery thoughts she finally arrived at the hospital, she went to jog inside but a jolt of pain shot up her leg and stopped her in her tracks, she grabbed the wall to keep herself upright "Fuck" she took a breath before moving to walk again, her limp back in place, _wow today couldn't get any better_.

She reached the reception and the woman behind the desk looked up at her, she saw the cut and already started to judge her, but then she saw the woman's face which just look defeated and decided to take pity on her "How can I help you?" Chase saw the pity and had to restrain from saying anything, there was nothing she hated more  
"I'm here to see Juice Ortiz" when the woman gave her a weird look she corrected herself "sorry, Juan Carlos Ortiz" the receptionist nodded and typed the name into her computer  
"Mr Ortiz was just transferred in. May I ask your name and relation?"  
"Cassandra Crosby and we're just friends, I think I might be one of his emergency contacts though" the woman nodded, Chibs was his main one she was sure, that's probably why she hadn't been contacted, they must've made a mistake and thought Chibs wasn't in the same goddamn hospital and tried to contact him first.  
"Yep, there you are, okay room 13 Miss Crosby" she thanks the woman and heads off to see her brother.

As she reached the door she couldn't will herself to walk straight in, she just stood there staring at the grey thing as if it were an unmovable barrier, _godsake Chase, get your shit together_. The voice in her head wasn't her own but her fathers, it always popped up when her emotions started to get to her. She shook the voice out of her head and took a deep breath before opening the door handle.

"Chase? Hey what you doing here?" the man brightened up a bit when she walked in, he didn't like being alone very much, it was hard. He preferred having the distraction of his family.  
"I came down as soon as I found out, guys decided not to tell me." He could tell she was pissed, but there was something else there too, in fact there was a lot more there. She continued to stand by the closed door, unmoving.  
"you wanna talk about it?" she looked up at Juice after his random question, he was giving her that knowing look, he could read her like a damn book. He gestured to the chair by his bed and she made her way over  
"I don't really know what to say. Shit's just been piling up I guess" her vision went cloudy again  
"your anger getting to you again?" she nods at him, she's been here a few times, Juice was one of the few people who knew about it. When shit in her life gets bad and her anger continues to build, It consumes her. It was one of her weaknesses, it was a rarity to get her this bad but when it happened she broke down. She'd never been good with her anger, as a kid she was well behaved so she never had an outlet to rid herself of it, she never threw things, broke stuff, she just kept it all bottled up until it was too much. Her dad never gave a shit so he didn't teach her how to handle it and that was why this was the only way for her to handle it now, even in her adult life, this method was familiar.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Juice grunted slightly from pain, she looked up at him as he shifted on his bed "Shit, sorry how are you feeling?" he chuckled and waved her off  
"don't worry about me. I'm fine, hurt like a bitch when it happened though."  
"I bet… You want anything?" he gave her a soft smile.  
"Yeah, I want you to let go. Your bottling everything up again and I don't want you to break in a situation that's gonna leave you vulnerable. Your safe here Chase, you don't have to put on a brave face. I'm not gonna judge you and I'm not gonna tell the guys anything you don't want me to." She gave a sigh of defeat and dropped her head into her hands  
"God, I don't think I've ever gotten this bad so quickly, it didn't even take much. I don't know, between what happened to Chibs, the Aryans', Gemma, the others lying to me, a few other things and now you, it's just like everything is falling apart." Her vision clouded again  
"Why didn't you talk to someone this sooner?"  
"Because… Because… ugh I'm scared I'll look weak. I'm constantly feeling like I have to prove myself, four years down the line and I'm still scared that I'm gonna get dropped for not being strong enough, or just good enough in general, I mean what do the Sons really need me for, they've got you for the computer shit, I'm just an extra head to count."  
"You seriously think all that? You think that we would drop you for looking weak?"  
"Think it? Juice I'm terrified." Tears started to roll down her face as she hiccupped, the man sighed  
"Come here" he shifted again and did his best to bite back a groan so he wouldn't worry her even more, he held his arms out for her. She just looked up at him before getting out of her seat and sitting on the edge of his bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and just started sobbing, this was it, this was the end of this episode finally, she could go back to normal.

Juice wrapped his arms around her and rubbed a hand up and down her back and she cried into him, he could tell that even during her break down she was being sure not to hold him too tight because of his injuries. He smiled internally at the thought, the girl was far too caring. He still couldn't believe that she thought all of that, they all knew she was far from weak, girl or not, and she was just as important to the club as any of them were. He shook his head slightly before continuing to comfort her as best he could, he hated seeing anyone in his family like this.

It was a good twenty minutes before Chase calmed down "you good?" Juice asked her as he held her shoulders, she chuckled whilst wiping her eyes  
"Yeah, thanks. I'm so sorry about that. I-"  
"Hey, don't apologise. You needed that" she just nodded and took her glasses off to clean the tear marks from them.  
"Anyway, enough about me. You sure you're alright?"  
"yeah yeah, I'm good. Bit saw but what else did I expect?" he laughed  
"Oh, I picked something up for you on the way here." She got up off of the hospital bed and went for her rucksack "it's about time I return the favour for my bike crash" she handed him his favourite chocolate bar and he just laughed again  
"You know me too well, think I have to wait a while to eat it though, medication and all" she nodded "listen, you've had a long day, we both have. You should head home for a decent sleep and stop worrying about me and Chibs, we'll be fine." He smiled at her  
"It's in my nature to worry" she grabbed her bag "I'll leave you to it, but I'm coming back to check on you both tomorrow, sleep in fear my friend" he laughed at her antics before she finally reached the door "Night, Juicy"  
"Night"

PERFECT LIFE…

She felt bad for shouting at the guys last night, it's not like she gave them a hundred and one chances to tell her but they knew that the pair were practically best friends, they still should've told her.

She pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot and took a deep breath as she parked her bike, as she looked at the others she noticed only a few of the guys were here, it was probably better this way, not too much attention at once.

As she opened the door, Happy, Tig and Bobby looked up at her. "Hey" she said to them with a small smile as she swapped her glasses over and placed her sunglasses into her top cut pocket.  
"listen girl, we're sorry for not telling you." Bobby apologised to her and she could tell that the other two were thinking the same thing. She waved them off  
"it's alright, I over reacted a bit. Stuff's just been getting heavy lately, but I've sorted my girl shit out now. I'm back to normal" she smirked at them and they laughed, Tig came around to throw his arm over her shoulder and pull her too him in a brotherly hug where he almost crushed her, she just laughed and fought her way out of the hold.

They joked around for a while until they heard another bike pull up and Half Sack walked in "Hey kid! Sorry I didn't catch you before. How'd the operation go?" Chase says to the prospect from her seat at the bar. The kid fired into his explanation of how it went and how he was feeling after it, Tig just looks at him  
"Is it gay that I want to see it?"  
"gay curious." Bobby replied to the man, Happy and Chase just looked at each other before looking back at their freak of a brother, Tig.  
"Come on. Drop 'em" Tig tells the prospect who accepts the challenge and undoes his zipper, Chase raised an eyebrow as the boy whipped it out.  
"Showtime" Bobby said in a singsong voice as he waited for the kid to finally undo his trousers. Sack pulled his boxers down to show them and Chase cringed away, as did Bobby, Happy just continued to look at it with a face of confusion and slight disgust  
"Is it supposed to be that swollen?" the nomad asked  
"Think so"  
"They look uneven" Tig stated to them all, Chase just decided not to comment on the whole situation it was weird enough as it is, but she had to agree with Tig on that. She was still confused as to why the hell she was even looking. God she spent way too much time with these nutcases.  
"One nut's always bigger than the other one. It's like—" The kid tried to reason but Tig was having none of it and decided to try and boost his own ego  
"Really?" The man shoved his hands down his trousers as if to test the kid's theory "Well, I think mine are equally huge, man." Chase scoffs at the sergeant just as Opie walks in, they were so caught up with Sack's new nut that they didn't even hear the guy pull in. Opie groans as he walks in  
"I shouldn't have to see that." The four sitting at the bar just laugh at the guy.

After Ope congratulates the prospect on his completion, Bobby moves them all over to the sofas in hopes of a serious chat "We need to take a look at this thing with Clay and Jax."  
"Heard they got into it at county" Chase says and Happy just looks at her with his normal, intimidating expression, which was no longer intimidating to her.  
"It was brutal, man." They all talk about the two men, trying to figure out what their beef was about. Bobby decides that they need to take action before their issues start to hurt the club, they use Opie to find out what Jax's deal is, while they use Tig to do some digging into Clay.

Just as Bobby was talking about bringing the problem to the table their vice president walks in, he looks at them all lounging around "Hey…" no one answered him "What?  
"Nothing, we're just downloading to the prospect"  
"And his swollen nut." Happy adds with a teasing tone. Sack just looks at the future president before pointing to his dick and giving a thumbs up.  
"Yeah, welcome back shithead" Sack just smirks at the man before he goes all serious on them "Chinese just called. They want a sit-down. I gotta head out to Caracara… Where's Clay?" they all shrug at Jax, no one had seen him all morning.

After Jax leaves, Chase gets up herself "Alright children, I'm off to check on the two we got in hospital, gimme a call once you finish with the Chinese. I'll meet you wherever your headed to next"  
"Will do. Tell the guys we love 'em" Bobby shouts at the girl  
"Yeah yeah, bunch of softies the lot of you" they all laugh as Chase leaves.

PERFECT LIFE…

She rides into the hospital car park and spots Tara's Catlass, if she was quick then maybe she could have a chat with the girl before she left.

She walked past reception and straight to Chibs's room, when she walked in, she spotted some random woman sitting in the chair that occupied the corner of the Scot's room. The unknown woman stood up as Chase entered and looked her up and down. "And you are?"  
"Think I should be asking you that. Never seen you around these parts before."  
"Fiona Larkin." The woman never moved from her standing spot, but Chase refused to be intimidated by her, especially as she might be a threat to her brother.  
"Chase Crosby" she snapped back. "So, why are you here?"  
"Think I should be asking you that" the woman replied smartly, with her Irish accent and a bitchy smirk.  
"Came to check on Chibs."  
"You the Chase who left those for him?" The woman gestured to the flowers on the table next to the Scot.  
"Yeah, why? Got a problem with it?" the woman didn't say anything "Now why are you here?"  
"Shouldn't a woman be able to visit her injured husband?"  
"… Holy shit. Your _that_ Fiona" Chibs had mentioned her a couple of times when he talked about Kerrianne.  
"Aye." The woman walked around the bed, obviously pleased with Chase's reaction to her affiliation with Chibs, and came to a standstill in front of the son. "I see you wear a kutte, playing with the big boys are ya, darlin'?" oh how Chase wanted to slap that bitches smirk right off her face, but just as she was going to speak, the door opened again and Gemma walked in. She watched as the woman's face dropped slightly  
"You're a long way from home, sweetheart." Gemma put a hand on Chase's shoulder to make sure the girl stood down. The awkward confrontation lasted until Tara walked in and Gemma made the introductions for the girl, Chase couldn't believe this, what the hell was Fiona doing here? She was meant to be off with Jimmy O playing happy families… Unless, now that she thought about it, the Irish did mention something about Jimmy coming stateside- _oh shit! _

Everything suddenly clicked for Chase, Jimmy O was here or was at least on his way. That's the only explanation for Fiona being here. Shit this was going to hit Chibs hard. Fiona being here wasn't good, not in the slightest.

Gemma decided it was all in their best interests to leave the room, the older woman placed a hand on Chase's back and went to move her but Chase broke away to place a kiss to Chibs's forehead, mindful of his bandages "Be back soon brother, don't worry." She whispered to the man. She could feel Fiona's eyes burning into the back of her, hah, if the woman wanted to think that she and Chibs were in a relationship then let the bitch worry. Maybe that'll drive her off, although, she had a feeling that this woman wasn't so easily deterred, so a stupid lie like that wouldn't get rid of her.

Tara, Gemma and Chase all left the hospital room and Gemma wrapped an arm around the young and tall Son, "Don't worry darlin'. She won't stick around for long, she never does." Chase just leant into the hug and continued to walk down the hallways with the two women. "Oh, don't forget! Family dinner at mine tonight." Chased laughed  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world Gem" Chase's phone started to ring. It was most likely Bobby calling to tell her about where to meet him and the others, guess she'll have to see Juice later. "I gotta go. See you two tonight" Chase walked away from them and flipped open her phone.

Bobby tells her to meet him, Jax and Ope at Laroy's so she heads off to find them. She walks whilst looking down at her phone and runs into someone. Physics being the bitch that it is meant that she went to fall backwards on her arse, but someone caught her. She looked up to see Luca smiling down at her "You alright?"  
"uh, i—yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that. Got distracted" his smiled never faltered, even with her stuttering start. It suddenly became very apparent to her that his hands were on her hips from where he caught her, and her hands sat on his shoulders. It also became apparent that they were in the middle of the hospital hallway and they were getting a lot of interesting looks from people. And to top it all off, Gemma and Tara were at the end of one of the halls smiling at her. She cleared her throat and moved to stand up properly. "Sorry, I'm heading off somewhere. I'll make sure I start to look where I'm going" the girl informed him with a nervous laugh  
"see you around, Chase" she just nodded at him before walking past him and out of the hospital doors.

The nurse turned and started walking in Tara and Gemma's direction. Gemma being the meddler that she is, caught the man's attention. "Hi, Luca right?"  
"Yes. Oh hi Tara" the man says to the doctor on Gemma's left. "Can I help you with something ma'am?" he said with his signature charming smile  
"Actually yes. I'm having a family dinner at mine tonight and I can see that you and Chase have something going on. If you want a chance to get to know her when she isn't running around for the club, then feel free to join us." The man looked a little shocked at the offer.  
"Thank you very much, but I couldn't intrude. Also, I don't know many people from your family."  
"believe me, it's no intrusion. Besides, Tara's going. And so is Chase." The man looked a little more convinced, but not much "Well the offer is there sweetheart, you can come with Tara if you want. I'm sure Chase would love to see you again." Tara internally sighed at Gemma, the woman couldn't leave anything alone.  
"Yeah, we can leave after our shifts if you want." The doctor offered  
"is it alright if I, uh, think about it?" Gemma nodded  
"If you wanna come then come find me whenever you can" Tara replied to the nurse, who nodded and said his farewells to the women. "Chase is probably going to kill you" Gemma just chuckled  
"I'd like to see the girl try."

PERFECT LIFE…

Chase pulls up outside of Laroy's joint and spots her brothers by their bikes and the van, hey was that Chucky?

She walks up to them and they all just nodded at her before making a move to head inside. The woman cleaning up behind the bar just looks at them with utter boredom "What do you want?"  
"Laroy. Won't mind us dropping by." Jax tells her as they continued walking straight through to the back of the bar, they leave Chucky behind.

They walk into the back room of the place and Jax stops dead still causing the other three to pause behind the man "Oh shit. New owners." They Mayans were sitting at a bunch of tables as the Sons walked in, the moment they saw them they were up and out of their seats.  
"We better go." Chase tells them and they all turn around to leave the bar before someone gets hurt, and right now that was most likely going to be them. They power-walk towards the exit, but of course there is a Mayan with an AK standing in their way, they back up as more of the Mexicans flood the hallway. Great, no escape.

One of the men hit Opie in the gut with the butt of his gun, causing the man to fall to the ground with a groan, they kick him a few times and use their foot on his back to hold him in place. Next they take down Bobby by shoving him against the wall with a gun to the back of his head. They then spot Chase's knee support and kick her in the back of it, sending her to the floor with a shout of pain, she then got shoved backwards into the wall by someone's leg, they then decided to shove an AK in her face to keep her there. And finally they throw Jax, backwards, into the wall and stick a pistol to his temple. Seems like the Mayans wanted a little chat.

The four Sons and Chucky sat in a room with trigger happy Mayans, waiting for Alvarez to show himself. After a while the man emerges, he and Jax start to talk but the VP tries to get smart with the man and ends up with a punch to the face, all of the Sons stand up at this and ready themselves for a fight before the Mayans point their guns at them again and force them to sit down.

Alvarez had Jax by his cut "you tell Clay that bullshit truce we had is off the table. Every state, every charter—Mayans are no friends of." He throws Jax back into his chair and looks around at his men "Get 'em outta here. And take their cuts." Jax just shakes his head at the Mexican  
"That ain't gonna happen." Alvarez pauses his retreat and turns around to look back at Jax, the man pulls his gun out.  
"You will lay it at my feet, _cabron_." He places the gun to Jax's forehead, his face completely unreadable.  
"Pull the trigger, man. That's the only way this leather's coming off my back." Chase had to admit that she was scared for her VP in that moment, Alvarez was known for being unpredictable, she could easily see him pulling that trigger. Not one of Jax's best gambles in her opinion. But Bobby was there as the voice of reason as always, pointing out the consequences to the Mayan president. We all just look at Jax until Alvarez finally lowers the gun. The man warns them all about what will happen the next time he catches a Son in his territory, and he finishes his threat by spitting onto Jax's kutte.

PERFECT LIFE…

After their little run in with the Mayans, the four of them head over to Gemma's for her family dinner. She threw them every once in a while, the woman loved being the hostess.

They all line up to park their bikes and dismount them, as they do so they spot Lyla storming from the house. Opie stops her "Lyla, where you goin'?"  
"Home! I am tired of taking abuse, Ope. That doctor's an arrogant bitch." Bobby chuckles as he, Jax and Chase walk over. Lyla looks at the blonde man "sorry."  
"Thanks brother" Opie says to Jax who just shrugs his shoulders. The three who weren't caught up with their lady, started to walk inside when Lyla shouted after Chase  
"Oh Chase, by the way, Gemma invited that nurse guy you've been talking to." The girl's jaw dropped as all three of her brothers looked at her with interest  
"Luca? Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me" she ran a hand over her face, suddenly conscious of her appearance.  
"Ooo, who's this Luca?" Bobby says in a girly and mocking voice. "you gotta introduce us, Chasey" a shit eating grin sat on the man's face.  
"I swear to God you guys, I already have Gem to deal with. Don't make me give you hell too. Just leave the guy alone. Please." They all finish their walk towards the house, oh this should be an interesting evening alright.

They all split off, Jax goes to Tara, Bobby to the bar and Chase to Luca. "Hey, what the hell you doing here?"  
"Nice to see you too" he smirked at her. He looked pretty sharp, he was wearing dark jeans and a light grey shirt with a couple of buttons undone.  
"Sorry, you know what I meant. Did Gemma force you into this?"  
"Nah, she just invited me, said it'd be nice for us to chat when you're not running around for the club."  
"ugh, I'm gonna kill that woman." He just chuckled and handed her a drink "Thanks. So, you alright? Bored?"  
"Bored? No, there's been drama to see. But, a little nervous I guess. I hardly know anyone. Plus you and your guys have a bit of a reputation." She just rubbed the side of his arm in a supportive gesture  
"didn't stop you from talking to me though, did it?" they continue to chat before Bobby waltzed over and Chase was forced to make introductions. Bobby joked, Chase cringed and Luca laughed. It seems the Elvis impersonator didn't mind the nurse, which took some weight off of her shoulders. Finally, Gemma called them all over, thankfully saving Chase anymore embarrassment at the hands of Bobby.

As they were standing around the table, Clay and the others walked in. "where the hell were you?"  
"What are you talking about?" Jax asks his step-father  
"I got two guys laying up in hospital beds and the rest of you decide not to pick up your goddamn phones?" Chase moved away from Luca, keeping him behind her, and inched closer to her crew. Shit was about to blow up.  
"We were neck deep in our own pile of shit." Bobby explained but Tig was backing his president and started on the man.  
"Well, we almost got killed trying to take back our guns, man."  
"Club business. Not here, asshole" seconds after the insult Tig shoved Bobby and the others, including Chase, rushed forward to break them up.  
"Hey, they were helping me, Clay." Opie shouts at the man and Jax explains.  
"We had some payback to deliver at Caracara."  
"Well, hopefully it went a little better than the Trammel task." Tig looked at Chase and Opie.  
"Aw, blow me, shithead." Chase shot at Tig whilst having a stare down with the man.

Their little family discussion was interrupted by Hale walking in through the back door.  
"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt." He walked over to them all "I figured I should tell you this in person. We just found Luann Delaney off County 18. Beaten to death… There's no other details right now… I'm sorry." He looked around at them all with sympathy in his eyes.

Hale left after breaking the news to them all. Clay looked straight at Jax, no humour in his eyes, his face was passive "Did you cause this?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Payback… at Caracara?"  
"This is on me Clay." Opie cut in, as did Bobby  
"And me too."  
"Same here." Chase admitted as she braced her arms on the table and dropped her head to take a breath  
"What did you idiots do?"  
"I'm not talking to you, asshole" Bobby snapped at the man, Tig just glared at him before jumping at him again and forcing the others to get in between them again.

As she's trying to keep the secretary and the sergeant apart, she barely notices Clay and Jax going at it. They all stop however, when Gemma smashes the giant platter she was holding, onto the table. The noise caught everyone's attention. The fight broke apart immediately and they all looked around the table at the guests and family that they had ruined the evening for.

After a while, everyone moved away from the table, most people left after the commotion. Chase went outside for some much needed fresh air, there was too much damn testosterone in that room. As she sits on the wall Indian style, someone taps her shoulder and jumps up next to her. Luca is at her side, she just sighed "I am so sorry about that. That was some stupid club shit, that shouldn't have happened. You didn't need to see or hear any of that."  
"It's alright, really. Maybe I should've taken you out on a few dates before meeting your… 'family'."  
"Or maybe you shouldn't have taken me out at all." He gave her a confused look  
"What?"  
"Come on, you've known me two days and look at what's already happened. You witnessed an argument with the club. Someone the club is partners with, and cares about, has just died. Things are moving pretty fast and i—" she was cut off, but he didn't interrupt her. Nope he went straight in and kissed the woman to silence her. After a while he pulled back and looked at her.  
"Chase, this is new territory for the both of us. But, these past couple of days, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. You won't scare me off so easily, plus I like the idea of the challenge that comes with you. So if you want to give things a try then I'm more than ready for it" she was completely shocked, a few days ago she would've laughed if someone told her that all of that was going to happen. She just gave him a shocked smile and nodded her head  
"i- uh, yeah. I'd like that." Besides, it was damn hard to say no to that smile and accent. She went back in for another kiss, hoping to let the tension of the evening melt away.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I haven't had much feedback on this story so i'm not too sure what you guys are thinking of it. Please let me know if you have the time to review. Anyway enjoy the rest of your day.**


	10. Pieces

Perfect Life chapter 10

Chapter title: **Pieces**

**A/N****: Wow, chapter ten already, I can't believe this fic has gotten so far already, thank you all for your continued support. With this chapter I found it hard to use episode 9 of season two as a basis because I didn't like it too much, I saw it as more of a filler episode than anything. I'm sorry to say that I have loads of important controlled assessments coming up during the next 8 weeks of school so I probably won't have much time to write between homework and revision but once the summer holidays start then I will be back to writing. There may be an odd chapter in between then but hopefully during the holidays I can go back to weekly updates.**

"Thanks for all that, Chase. I needed it." Juice smiled at her as she left his room. She knew that being laid up in hospital for a week, all alone, was getting to Juice. He's always needed people around him so he could feel grounded. After the drama of yesterday, Chase returned to see her brother with plenty to talk about, she also brought him his laptop and some DVDs so he can distract himself when he's getting bored. She told him all about: Half Sack and his new found ball, the rising beef between Clay and Jax, Fiona showing up and Jimmy O's presence, her run in with the Mayan's, Luann and finally Gemma's party, which lead to the topic of Luca… Juice teased her, Chase hit him but then Juice went all soft and said that he was happy for her and the nurse, who she was secretly hoping she would bump into today.

She exited the room and took a few turns before appearing at Chibs' room. She walked in and saw the man look up at her, she couldn't stop the huge smile spreading across her face. "You're awake, finally." She took a seat next to the bed and the man smirked  
"I was awake yesterday too, not much though. Hey kid, was I hallucinating or was Fiona actually here?" Chase sighed  
"Yeah, she was. I can see why you left her, she's kind of a bitch." She chuckled and Chibs joined in  
"Aye, by the sounds of it you two had a bit of a run in."  
"Ha, yup. She saw the flowers I bought you and thought we were going out or something. She definitely didn't like me after that."  
"Ah, don't worry about Fi, she's all bark and no bite."  
"It's not her I'm worried about. It's what her being here means… Jimmy O is here, isn't he?" the Scot sighed  
"wherever Fi goes, he's not far behind. If he's not here yet then he will be very soon."  
"Shit." The girl rubbed her face and re-adjusted her glasses afterwards, she looked at the man who seemed a little broken at the realisation that his arch enemy was in the same state as him.

The pair moved onto some more happy topics before Chase left for the club house. On her way out someone called after her, a small smile formed on her face before she turned around to greet her caller. "Hey Luca. Everything alright?" he moved them over to the side so they were out of the way of curious eyes.  
"Yes, I just wanted to see you for a little bit I guess." She could tell he was a little nervous, the man was too cute "having any second thoughts about us? You know, with it being a new day and all."  
"Nah, I'm looking forward to seeing where this heads. Are you having second thoughts?" she replied to the man  
"Me? No, no. Of course not." She smiled at how flustered the man got before she placed a soft, slow kiss on the man's lips, he got the message and responded to her. They pulled away and she smiled again  
"Yeah, I'm definitely not having second thoughts." She winked at him as she turned around "I've gotta go but I'll talk to you later."  
"See you." He shook his head and smiled to himself as he gets back to work. He was also looking forward to where they were heading.

PERFECT LIFE…

Chase waltzed into the club house and spotted Clay in the chapel, she hadn't properly apologised to the man about her outburst so she thought she might as well get it out of the way. There was no need to have tension between her and the president. "Hey" she said softly as she knocked on the door; the man looked up from where he was lighting his cigarette and waved her in. "Listen about the other day, I'm sorry about over reacting, it had just been a long couple of days and like you said with Chibs and everything it was all getting a bit overwhelming." The man nodded at her, his worn eyes boring into her own, "Anyway, I hope we can forget it and move on. So… we good?" the man stood up and moved in front of the girl  
"'Course." Clay opened his arms to the girl who stepped forward and hugged the man "love you, kid." She laughed  
"Back at you, Old man." Seems like he was in a good mood today, she wondered how long that would last.

Chase was sitting around with Opie and Bobby when Clay walked over "Just set a meet up with Lin. I need you three with me." None of them questioned why, they all just stood up and followed the president out to the bikes.

The four outlaws were escorted to the kitchen of Lin's restaurant so they could wait for the man to grace them with his presence. Clay's phone interrupted their pointless chatting, the man looked at the caller ID before walking off to take the call.

The group hear Clay finishing his conversation with the person on the other end of the line. From what they could hear, it sounded like their lawyer. "All right. Thanks, man." Clay returned to his crew "Rosen" they were right.  
"Where is he with the charges?" Chase questioned. She was worried for her brothers because there was a real chance they could do some serious time for what they did.  
"The quality of the security video is shit. He's gonna push to have it tossed. And most of the families at the Christian Centre…" Clay looked around at them all with a grin "don't wanna get involved." The three members breathed a small sigh of relief  
"Well, that should slow down the D.A." Bobby stated and Clay replied with a  
"Yeah." All of them looked up as Lin strolled in  
"Gentlemen?" Chase wasn't offended at the fact that Lin didn't acknowledge her gender, she was one of the guys in a sense and she was a 'Son', plus she didn't want special treatment so she was use to the whole male acknowledgement thing. They all follow the man to a table and take a seat.

The chat with the Chinese went well, they sorted out a deal with Lin. He would supply their guns in return for 'persuading' a judge to drop a fake passport case on Lin's supplier. Opie and Chase barely spoke up through the whole meeting, they were mainly there as muscle for the club.

Back at the club house Chase did some digging on that judge Lin wanted them to talk to. Luckily, it didn't take too long. She left her office and came out with Opie and Tig in tow. The men had decided to sit in on her little intel search, Chase wasn't complaining though, she liked the company.

The trio made their way to the Chapel and walked in on Clay and Bobby talking. Clay looked up at Chase "What do we got?" she was pretty sure that was the man's catchphrase when it came to asking her about intel, was it even grammatically correct?  
"The I.N.S. judge is small time. Close to retirement." She informed the president.  
"He lives alone, cushy little suburb just outside of Oakland." Tig spoke up  
"Widower, one kid. Son at Berkeley." Opie shares the last of the information. Clay points at Ope, his face deadly serious  
"That's our emotional leverage—the kid. He's local. He's exposed. We threaten that." They all nod at the man "I told Lin we were gonna have to see the guns we're risking our ass for, so I arranged to have a little hardware test." Clay looks over to Tig "That's you."  
"What? Who's gonna press the judge?"  
"Bobby, Chase and Ope." He looks over at the three of them "And you take Happy with you. He'll know how to persuade."  
"This is bullshit!" Tig shouts as he hits one of the chairs around the table, the tension in the air suddenly became very thick, and with everything that was going on lately, the last thing they need is the sergeant at arms being pissed off with their president. Chase decided to butt in  
"Hey, Clay, I can do the hardware test. Tig will be better off with the judge. Besides if I go and they realise I'm a girl then that's gonna stick a target right on the club's back." Clay just looked at her, then Tig, before grounding out  
"Fine." He looks back at Tig again "you three. Give us a minute" Bobby, Opie and Chase did as they were asked and left the chapel so the two could sort themselves out.

They followed Bobby to a seat so the man could eat his fresh banana bread. Chase looked around before questioning the two men "You guys seen Jax today?"  
"He's doing the rounds, breaking the news to Otto, talking to our boys who are laid up. All that stuff. Kid's been off doing his own thing." Bobby informed her as Opie stood up  
"I'm gonna head to Caracara, check on things"  
"check on things or check on someone?" Bobby looked up at the man with a completely innocent face as he ate his bread. Chase smirks and decides to tease her brother.  
*cough* "Lyla" *cough* Chase and Bobby chuckled as Opie flipped them off and walked out. She loved how immature they all were.

PERFECT LIFE…

Chase and a few of the guys were sitting around when Jax came storming in and marched towards the open chapel doors. Everyone looked at each other before getting up and following the man to see what all the fuss was about. They walk over in time to hear Clay say "Gun biz is back online. New 20, new source. We're done with pussy." so that's what all this is about? The porn business? Now as much as Chase wasn't as keen as her brothers, even she had to admit that they were making good money with the studio, it was really getting them somewhere, and it was a nice not having to watch their backs whilst they were at work for a change. Sure the president was never completely won over by the idea, but the look in his eyes made Chase think that Clay was only doing this to piss off Jax.

The two of them have another back and forth argument, it all seems in hand until Jax squares up to Clay after the president pins Luann's death on the V.P. who just replies  
"You are really gonna stand there and lay the guilt of a dead wife on me?" then, to add to the drama Jax pulls his gun from underneath his cut, cocks it and lays it in front of Clay. Jax says "Let me make it easy for you." Before turning around so his back was facing the man, he was giving Clay a way out. He really was making it easy. Fear suddenly crept up the back of Chase's spine because although she was pretty sure that the president wouldn't kill his step-son so easily, especially in front of the club he was trying to keep in line, Clay knew and opportunity when he saw it and there was that little bit in her that knew that Clay could easily pick that gun up and kill the man. Her fear spikes when Clay picks up the gun and stares at Jax's back, but the tension fades when Clay clicks the safety off and chucks the piece back onto the table. Jax just smirks and tells them all to vote on the dismissal of Caracara tomorrow before leaving the club house.

PERFECT LIFE…

Turn after turn, Chase finally arrived at Lin's Chinese restaurant. The sound of her Harley's engine must've caught the attention of Lin and his guys who came out to meet the girl "I have to say I was expecting one of the guys, Chase." She just smiles as she comes to a stop in front of the man  
"Sorry to disappoint." He just chuckles and sticks his hand out for her to shake, which she accepts "So, where are these guns?" the men lead her outback to a makeshift shooting range. Sprawled out on a blanket were a couple of MP5's, She smirks down at the submachine guns and whistles "Not bad. So any of you boys wanna take a bet on how good my aim is?" the men chuckled and watched as the girl picked up the gun. Confidently, she held the cold metal in her hands, the retractable stock dug into her shoulder, it was nice and familiar. Looking down the iron sight, Chase lined up her shot, she pulled the trigger three times and watched in victory as they all landed in the centre of the target. The smell of gunpowder filled her nose and she smiled as she moved on to the next customized weapon. She did love some target practice, not to mention shocking the Chinese was an added bonus.

"These aren't half bad Lin. I'll let Clay know." The man nodded and she shook his hand before leaving. It was time to get back to the club house.

PERFECT LIFE…

Hoping off her bike, Chase made her way into the clubhouse. On her way in she bumped into Hale who apologised and carried on walking to his car. Automatically, she greets the prospect who's sweeping the floor. The kid always got stuck with jobs like that.

She also waved at Clay who was strolling out of the chapel looking smug, maybe he and Hale did a little bonding. The woman did her best to not burst out laughing at the thought.

Clay however lost his smug look when he spotted Happy out of the corner of his eye "Hey. Why aren't you with Bobby and Ope?" the president turned to face the man as he awaited the answer. Happy just looked at the man, slightly confused  
"Jax said he was handling it." It seemed that the nomad thought that Jax had informed the president about him taking his place pressing the judge. Swiftly, Happy made his way over to Chase and Half Sack whilst Clay flipped a table in anger. The trio just stood and watched the man seethe for a moment, not daring to speak in case that the man targeted his anger at one of them. They waited for Clay to break the silence.

Once the man spoke, his voice was completely normal, as though he hadn't just thrown a fit. He looked over to the still confused Happy "Call your Nomads. We need bodies. We've been deputized."

PERFECT LIFE…

As soon as he was asked, Happy made the call to get a couple of the nomads down to Charming. Clay had informed them all of his conversation with Hale. Apparently, the deputy wasn't too fond of the L.O.A.N. interfering with their town; so the man went with the whole 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' approach and gave Clay the info on Darby's prostitution business and the location of his newest meth lab.

The small group were going to deal with the prostitutes first. Chase was skilfully, twirling a steel pipe around in her fingers as she and the guys climbed the metal steps of the crappy motel. Half Sack was at the front with his crowbar at his side waiting for Happy to give his orders.

"Come on, come on, come on! You get that door right there!" barked at the prospect who did as he was told. Two of the nomads crashed in the other doors whilst Chase took the remaining one.

The woman kicked the door in and shielded her eyes from the view of a young, blonde, whore who was riding some old git who looked scruffy and homeless. "Jesus Christ, right fun's over. Get the fuck out now!" Chase held the commanding tone well, the jagged steel pipe at her side may have also helped to persuade the pair. She felt Happy come up behind her and help her remove the 'lovers' from the room.

Chase was dragging the homeless looking guy out of the room by the collar of his discoloured grey shirt. "Keep moving you dirty bastard!"

Next stop, the meth lab.

PERFECT LIFE…

Nosily, the crew rode up on their Harleys to where Darby's new meth lab was supposed to be. In the middle of the abandoned junk yard was a shiny, white and red RV. Subtlety was definitely not Darby's strong point.

Everyone cocked their glocks as they dismounted their bikes. One of the meth idiots must've just been coming back from taking a piss because he waltzed out of the shed next to the Sons and cursed at the sight of them. The man took off running but was taken down by Half Sack and thrown onto a car.

Seconds later, the meth king himself stuck his head out of the RV door and was met with the wonderful sight of six bikers aiming guns straight at him. Darby removed his gas mask and exited his tiny, make do lab. "You white boys never learn" Clay says to the man.

The rest of the former Nazi's crew emerges from the RV as if it were a clown car. Darby stares at the Sons "You and P.D. keep whacking the mole, we keep poppin' up someplace else." He answers smartly  
"Whacking days are done. Zobelle sold you out. No more money, no more Aryan muscle. I smell the stink of your crank or your pussy anywhere near Charming, I'll put three bullets in your neck, compliments of Charming P.D." Clay told the man, he even added a charming smile to the end of the speech. The president cast a look over his shoulder to Happy, who happened to be holding an unlit Molotov cocktail. "Light it up" Happy flicks open his lighter and charges his way through the meth cooking crowd.

Everyone, both Sons and Aryans, moved behind the cars for cover. Chase could only hope that Happy didn't get himself hurt doing this, she wouldn't put it past the idiot. Luckily, Happy decided to be smart today and as soon as he threw the alcohol bomb; he started to sprint towards cover.

After the explosion, everyone stood up from behind their cover and took in the sight of the burning RV. Chase whistled "Hope you moles learnt your lesson. Stay in your god damn holes this time." She smirked over at the Aryans who happened to be glaring at the bikers. Clay gave the signal and they all clambered back onto their bikes and rode off back to the clubhouse for some drinks.

PERFECT LIFE…

Prospect was dishing out shots for everyone. The tech specialist raised her glass "Here's to teaching Darby a long earned lesson. Cheers boys". A series of cheers were heard as everyone clinked their tiny glasses together and knocked the brown liquid back. Chase sat there, observing her loving brothers and savouring the burning feeling in her throat caused by the whiskey.

After finishing his drink Clay tapped his patch-sister on the shoulder. Still laughing at something Sack said, the woman turned around to face her president "how'd the hardware test go?"  
"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot to mention it. There's some really good hardware there Clay, custom Mp5's, decent weight, sights and all of that. Definitely worth it." The man seemed pleased enough with her answer as he just nodded and went back to talking with his club members, as did Chase.

PERFECT LIFE…

Yawning loudly, Chase savoured the pleasurable burning feeling in her muscles as she stretched her arms above her head. After all this time she finally got a decent night's sleep in her own house and it put her in a fantastic mood.

She didn't bother checking the time, it was the same every morning anyway. Once she finally reached the small mirror hanging above her sink in the bathroom, she took in her appearance. The bruising around her eye was no longer a horrible, dark, black and blue colour, it was now a mixture of fading yellows and greens. On top of that, the stiches in her face had long since dissolved and the wound was healing over nicely. She was finally returning to her old self, her knee wasn't even causing her too many problems.

After sticking her head out of the window to gauge the weather, Chase finally settled on an outfit of: black jeans, a reaper crew vest that the boys got her a few birthdays ago, a red, blue and white plaid shirt, her boots and of course her kutte.

PERFECT LIFE…

On her way to the club house, Chase noticed a couple of police cars whizzing past. There was never a dull moment in Charming that was for sure.

Like she did every day, Chase greeted her brothers whilst entering their club house. However today she was shushed by Bobby who seemed to be having an important conversation on the phone; the man's brow was etched deep with annoyance and worry.

Smoothly, the woman made her way over to Happy and Half Sack who were watching Bobby intently, waiting to hear the news that had the secretary wound so tight. "What's that about?"  
"Not sure. Pretty sure it's Hale." Happy rasped in reply, this didn't look good. "Looks like we're about to find out." They all watched as Bobby hung up the phone and motioned the three of them over to him as he began to walk out the door.  
"That was Hale. It's Caracara, apparently she's been burnt down." Sack, Chase and Happy just looked at each other before quickly following the man to their bikes.

Speeding past cars, the four bikers raced to the see the damage done to their legitimate business. The small group slowed down as they rolled into the lot, weaving through emergency service vehicles and those who rode there in them. Quickly, they got off their bikes and walked over to the wreckage.

There was nothing left. Everything was destroyed. It was a wasteland of what once was. Grey rubble covered the floors, everything was grey and blackened with burns. The remains of a pink, high-heeled shoe chair stood out in contrast to the destroyed studio.

Jax was standing in front of it all, taking in the damage. "Unbelievable" Bobby called out as they walked up to the future president. The blonde man turned at the sound and began to walk towards them. The glare on his face made him look ten years older, as if he were hardened from years and years of anger.

Coming to a stop in front of them, he looked at all three faces individually "This was Clay." No one said anything, no one jumped in to defend the president because, truth be told, they knew that he was capable of something like this. "He couldn't let me have it." They could see the sheer anger and hate in the young man's eyes, he was done. Jax looked over at Happy who was still taking in all the damage "Talk to Quinn." This caught Happy's attention and the Nomad looked straight at Jax "Tell him I want a transfer… I'm going Nomad." He looked at all of them again before storming back to his bike and off of the lot. The three Sons just stared after him in shock. Everything was falling apart.

**A/N: Alright. Well that's it for my pre-written chapters now. I have no more for the time being. But I will promise to try and get some writing done between my exams. Thanks so much for the support so far and I sincerely hope that you stick around for when I get up and running again. If you have time then please leave a review. They inspire the hell out of me. Thanks again guys, bye for now. **


End file.
